Halo
by AngelFromHeaven071
Summary: A Thanksgiving reunion! starts off as Rossi/Cassandra Father Daughter then it goes on as Rossi/Cassandra love relationship
1. Secret Plans

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.

Other Chracters belong to me.

**Introduction**

During this thanksgiving season Garcia finds a longtime friend of Rossi's which he hasn't seen in ages, the whole family spends thanksgiving together along with Rossi's longtime friend. Her name is

Cassandra.

**Chapter 1**

**Garcia's Point Of View**

I'm so excited for thanksgiving this year! It's so going to be fun! Why this thanksgiving is going to be fun is during this past week I've been looking for a longtime friend of Rossi's He misses her a lot. He hasn't seen her since she was a teenager. So this thanksgiving I hope it brings joy and happiness.

While the team was gone on a case in Arizona, I continued my search for Rossi's longtime friend I finally got a hit.

Her name is Cassandra Romano she is now in her early 20s, She has brown hair and hazel eyes, she's 5'3 she's grown up a lot!

She's been doing a lot of charity work and working with kids who have terminal illnesses and mental disabilites, Bless her heart!

I decided to give her a call to inform her about her longtime friend David Rossi. I dialed her number a soft gentle voice answered the phone.

Cassandra: Hello?

Garcia: Hello Cassandra, My name is Penelope Garcia, I'm the FBI's BAU Technical Analyst, Don't worry you're not in trouble or anything, Do you remember David Rossi?

Cassandra: Yes I do remember him, I miss him a lot. Is he still working there at the BAU?

Garcia: Yes he is, The reason why i'm calling is I was wondering if you want to come up and spend thanksgiving with David as well as the team?

Cassandra: I would love to! I'll leave to go to Quantico tonight.

Garcia: Great! I look forward to meeting you Cassandra, I'll give you my cell number so you can text me when you arrive.

(Garcia gives Cassandra her cell number)

Cassandra: Okay I'll text you when I arrive, This is so exciting! I look forward to seeing David and meeting everyone! Thanks for calling me i'll see you soon!

Garcia: Okay Cassandra bye for now!

Cassandra: Bye!

This is exciting! Now I have to start planning for a dinner as well as a reunion.

TBC!


	2. 1st MeetingPreperations

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me.**

**Chapter 2: 1st Meeting/Preperations**

**Cassandra's Point of View**

Geez! even though the flight was 3 hours long it felt longer than that! I finally arrived in Quantico Virginia, wow this city is beautiful! I finally get off the plane and get my luggage from baggage claim. I buy myself a snack and a drink from the vending machine and find a place to sit. I pull out my phone and text Garcia.

_Hey Garcia, I just got off the plane I'm in Quantico._

_-Cassandra._

Within Seconds Garcia wrote me back:

_Okay, I'll come and pick you up. :)_

_-Garcia_

I'm really excited for this Thanksgivning Reunion, I wonder how David is going to react when he sees me again. He's been like a father figure to me growing up (my dad left when I was very young), I wonder if his co-workers are going to like me or not, (I'm already Garcia's BFF after the phone call). Finally Garcia arrives at the airport she greeted me with the warmest hug.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person, You are so gorgous in person!", Garcia said with a smile.

"It is nice to finally meet you in person to, You're gorgous as well!", I replied with a smile.

"Thank you! Me and you are going to get along just fine! You ready to go?, Garcia replied.

"Yep I'm ready to go!", I replied back

Garcia and I walk out to her car I put my luggage in the trunk and got in. We drove off.

"So Cassandra, when was the last time you saw David?", Garcia asks

"The last time I saw him was when I was getting ready to go to College in California", I replied

"Well I'm sure he will be so excited to see you again", Garica said with excitement in her voice.

Garcia and I continue to talk about my charity work all the way to her place she said I could stay there during the time that I'm in town.

**Garcia's Appartment**

We finally arrive at Garcia's appartment she's got a excellent taste in decor!

Garcia: Do you want to do the reunion tomorrow?

Cassandra: Yes! how do you want to do this?

Garcia: Tomorrow you can come in with me to work, Don't worry I've already gotten permission to do so, You can meet some of the co-workers there and after a case is over Me and some of the Co-workers will bring you in the briefing room. My boss Hotch will bring Rossi in and surprise him.

Cassandra: Sounds good!

Garcia: He's going to be so happy to see you.

Cassandra: I hope so!

Garcia: Well you better get some decent rest I've already set up the couch for you. We've got a busy day tomorrow!

Cassandra: Okay, Goodnight Garcia!

Garcia: Please Cassandra call me Penelope.

Cassandra: Okay, Goodnight Penelope!

Garcia: Good night Cassandra

TBC


	3. Meeting The Team And Reunion!

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me.**

**Chapter 3: Meeting The Team/Reunion!**

**Cassandra's Point of View**

**Time: 7:30AM**

The sound of my cell phone alarm going off almost gave me a freaking heart attack! I turn it off get up and go get ready,This is going to be exciting, I've asked Penelope if the reunion moment could be recorded on camera for memories, and she said yes. After I get out of the shower and get dressed I want to look decent when I go with Penelope to work I decided to wear:

-A white blouse that I got last year.

- A long pink skirt

-white flip-flops

I rarely wear makeup so I put a little bit of make-up on along with some perfume. I brushed out my long brown hair and let it down for today, I also put in a flower pin in my hair. I walk out of the bathroom to join Penelope for breakfast and coffee.

Garcia: Wow! you look so beautiful! David is so going to be shocked on how much you grew up on him!

Cassandra: Thanks! I so wish that you were my sister!

Garcia: *Laughs* Me to!

Penelope and I finished up our breakfast, we had to finish up our coffee on the way to the BAU headquarters, once we got there, I had to get signed in as a visitor and get a visitors pass. Once that was taken care of I had an oppuntunity to meet some of Penelope's Co-Workers and her Boss Hotch. Garcia had to pull them aside without David knowing about my presence.

Garcia: Guys, This is Cassandra,

Hotch: Hello, Cassandra, it is a pleasure to meet you.

Cassandra: *shakes Hotch's hand* it is a pleasure to meet you as well Hotch.

JJ: Hi Cassandra, I'm JJ it is so nice to meet you, Penelope has told me a lot about all the work you do and I find it amazing that you are doing it for these kids.

Cassandra: Thanks JJ! I love doing it it makes me happy as well as the kids.

Morgan: Hi Cassandra, I'm Morgan but you can call me Derek if you want.

Cassandra: Nice to meet you Derek!

Emily: I'm Emily, Nice to meet you Cassandra!

Cassandra: Nice to meet you as well Emily!

(Cassandra already met Reid at the door)

Penelope and I went into her office, we talked a bit while the team was out on a case. Then it was time for the big moment!

Penelope grabbed her video camera and turned it on and we walked to the breifing room, The same people that I've met are in there

Reid: Hi Cassandra, Are you excited for this?

Cassandra: Yes and I'm a little nervous.

Emily: Girl, don't worry you'll be fine I can't wait to see the look on his face!

Cassandra: Penelope is recording the moment on camera.

JJ: Nice!

Garcia:(pointing the camera at Hotch) It's time to go get him, May I go with you i want to get it all on camera.

Hotch: Sure, Let's go.

**Garica's Point of View**

Hotch and I walked down to David's office to bring in the briefing room. Hotch knocked on the door.

Rossi: Who is it?

Hotch: It's me and Garcia we need you to come with us to the briefing room there is a surprise waiting for you in there.

(Rossi walks out of his office)

Rossi: Kitten, why do you have a video camera?

Garcia: (smiles) you'll see follow us.

Rossi: Okay.

Hotch,Rossi and I walk down to the briefing room I walked in first so I can record the moment from when Rossi walks in the door and sees Cassandra. This is going to be exciting, I make sure my camera was ready, The team wanted to stick around to see this moment unfold.

I began recording:

Hotch: (Knocks on the door) Can we come in?

Garcia: Yes you may!

(Hotch and Rossi walk in)

Cassandra: (Smiles) Hi, remember me?

Rossi: (with a surprised look on his face)

Everyone starts cheering

Rossi: Oh My God! (walks over to Cassandra and pulls her in a tight hug)

Cassandra: (Crying tears of joy) I've missed you so much!

Rossi: I've missed you to, I'm glad that you are here with me, Cara!

(kisses Cassandra on the forehead)

Everyone was clapping and cheering. There was a ton of joy in the room.

Rossi and Cassandra hugged for a long time then they pulled away they were now at arms length

Rossi: how did you know where to find me Cara?

Cassandra: Well, Penelope actually found me, she's been telling me how much you missed me and she has asked me if I could spend thanksgiving and maybe Christmas with you and the team if that's okay with you.

Rossi: Oh Cara, of course you can spend Thanksgiving and Christmas with me and the team!

(Rossi turns toward Garcia)

Rossi: Thank you Kitten!

Garcia: Your very welcome!

Rossi gives Cassandra another tight hug. Everyone was happy for them.

Rossi: Would you like to come up to my cabin and maybe spend a couple of nights or more up there if Garcia is okay with it so we can catch up?

Garcia: You two need serious Catching up to do, of course Cassandra can stay with you! Even though I've only known her for a short time she's been like a sister to me.

Cassandra: I would love to, I just need to pick up some of my stuff though.

Rossi: Okay Cara, I'll pick you at 8:30pm.

Cassandra: Okay I'll see you then.

Rossi and Cassandra give each other a final tight hug, while everybody clapped and cheered.

Garcia: I got it all on camera! This thanksgiving is so going to be exciting!

Cassandra: *Smiles* Amen To That!

Everyone laughs.

Everyone gave Cassandra hugs. Then Cassandra and I had to go back to my apartment so Cassandra can pick up some of her stuff.

Rossi: *hugs Cassandra tightly* I'll see you at 8:30 Cara *Kisses Cassandra on the cheek*

Cassandra: I'll see you then.

**Cassandra's Point of View**

I'm so overwhelmed with Joy, I'll never EVER forget this day. I'm glad Penelope found me and planned out this day.

Cassandra: Thank you so much for doing this

Garcia: *Hugs Cassandra* your very welcome my friend.

Cassandra: Can I tell you something, promise me you'll keep it a secret until Thanksgiving

Garcia: I promise!

Cassandra: I decided to move out here, I love the beauty of this city plus Your team already accepted me as a member of a family, do you mind if you have a roomate?

Garcia: OMG! no i don't mind at all that is great!

Penelope and I drove back to her apartment so I can pick up some of my stuff and I waited for David to arrive. At 8:30pm there was a car honking outside.

Cassandra: That's him I'll see you tomorrow so we can make plans for thanksgiving!

Garica: Okay see you tomorrow sis.

Cassandra: See ya sis.

I grab my stuff and walk outside, I see David standing there with his arms open He greeted me with the warmest hug.

Rossi: You ready to go Cara?

Cassandra: (Smiles), Yes

David helped me put my stuff in the trunk of his car, we got in his car and drove off.

Rossi: So how have you been?

Cassandra: I've been doing good, Been doing a lot of Charity work I've traveled across the world for mission trips and I've been working with kids with terminal illnesses as well as mental disabilities. I've had a death in the family, My brother was killed in the line of duty in Iraq a week ago (Tears began falling) I miss him so much.

Rossi: Cara, I'm so sorry to hear about your brother, (squeezes Cassandra's hand) He made the ultimate sacrifice for our freedom, Your brother was always a good leader and a strong man. You know he is proud of the beautiful and compassionate woman you have become. Hold on to the good memories of him. I'm really proud of you Cara, What you have been doing is wonderful. (smiles)

Cassandra: *smiles back* thank you so much.

David and I talked the whole way up to his cabin, When we arrived the beauty of the nature around captured my heart.

Cassandra: Wow, it's so beautiful and peaceful here.

Rossi: (smiles) Come on in (Grabs Cassandra's Hand)

When I walked in the cabin with David I felt nothing but peace, I was also greeted by his dog Mudgie.

Cassandra: Hi Mudgie *Pets Mudgie's Head* you're so adorable!

Mudgie: *Barks with joy and licks Cassandra's Hand*

Rossi: *chuckles* Look's like you're his best friend now Cara.

Cassandra *laughs* yep I guess I am!

David showed me to the guest room so I can put my stuff and up and get changed into something comfortable. I just put on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt, washed my face and out my hair up in a ponytail. I came out to the living room and sat with David on the couch.

Cassandra: *Lays Head on Rossi's shoulder*

Rossi: *Pulls Cassandra closer* You okay Bella?

Cassandra: Not really, I miss my brother so much.

Rossi: I know Bella, I'm here for you during this tough time.

Cassandra: Thank you.

Rossi: *Kisses Cassandra on top of her head* Your very welcome bella.

I started crying again this time my tears came rolling down my fast like a rushing waterfall. David just pulled me closer into his comforting arms and gently rubbed my back and he kept on whispering that everything is going to be okay, we were silent until the I fell asleep in his arms.

TBC

(I know this story might suck but this is my 1st criminal minds story)

Italian Word Translations

Bella- Beautiful

Cara: Beloved.


	4. You Raise Me Up

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me.**

**Chapter 4: You Raise Me Up**

**Rossi's Point Of View.**

I've never been so happy in my life to have my best friend back in my life, she's been like a daughter to me, Her biological father is an jackass for leaving such a gentle,loving and beautiful young woman. Her brother is probably smiling down on her from heaven. I'm so proud of her.

Cassandra fell asleep in my arms after she cried her eyes out, I always allowed her to stay in my arms all through the night, I always did this when she was growing up this assured her that she wasn't alone.

I look at my watch and it was 6:30 I have to get up to walk Mudgie, I nuzzled Cassandra and kissed her on the head to wake her up.

Cassandra: *Yawns and hugs Rossi* Good Morning.

Rossi: Good Morning Bella, I have to go walk Mudgie do you want to come along?

Cassandra: Yes Let me go get dressed.

Rossi: Okay Cara. *Squeezes Cassandra's Hand*

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I'm so glad to have someone like David as a father figure, I still can't figure out why my biological father left me,oh well that's the past I have to focus on the present.

I put on a pair of jeans, a sweater, and boots, I put my hair up in a bun put some perfume on grabbed my coat and cellphone and came back out in the living room.

When I came back to the living room Mudgie was giving me a load of kisses I just smiled. David gave me another hug before we left on the walk.

During the walk My heart was yet again captured by the beauty of the nature around us. David squeezed my hand tightly. We talked about how I was doing (Emotionally since my brother died) and plans for thanksgiving.

Once we got back to the cabin Mudgie went in and fell asleep, I guess the walk wore him out. David and I went to Penelope's apartment to discuss Thanksgiving Plans along with the team.

Cassandra: David, Can I tell you something, Don't worry only Penelope knows this, I've decided to move from Denver to Quantico Promise me you won't tell the rest of the team until thanksgiving?

Rossi: *Squeezes Cassandra's Hand* Cara, you have my word I won't tell the rest of the team until thanksgiving, What influenced you to move?

Cassandra: I want to be with the family I came to know and care about deeply, Plus I don't want to be apart from the person who has always been a father figure in my life.

Rossi: *Kisses Cassandra's Hand* Good.

**Garcia's Apartment**

**Garcia's Point Of View**

Most of the team have arrived to discuss thanksgiving plans we were waiting for David and Cassandra to arrive. A moment later there was a knock at the door, I get up to go answer the door, There was David and Cassandra holding hands.

Garcia: Good Morning you two!

David: Good Morning Kitten.

Cassandra: Morning Sis.

Garcia: Come on in you two we have a lot to discuss.

We talked for hours about plans for thanksgiving. Today Cassandra and I are going to go shopping for the dinner.

Cassandra had more time to get to know the team a little better she's getting along with them so well.

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I'm so looking forward to Thanksgiving the team has accepted me and has been treating me like family, I'm really in a joyful mood Penelope and I are going out shopping for the thanksgiving dinner. Before we leave the team and David are in for a huge surprise, I recently did a PSA for Autism Speaks it should be coming on soon I asked Penelope to turn on the TV.

Garcia: *Turns on the TV*

Morgan: Cassandra, why are we watching the news for?

Cassandra: Hush you'll see you all are in for a surprise.

There came a few comercials then the PSA came on it had the song Don't Give Up On Me by Victoria Bolland playing in the background:

_Hello My name is Cassandra Romano,_

_This year: 1 in 88 children in the USA have Autism, These children are a gift from God, Go to (the website for autism speaks) to find out ways to give and ways to help spread awareness of Autism. With your help and your generousity you can make a difference today by spreading awareness of Autism. Thank you and God Bless!_

The PSA continued with a brief slideshow of photos of me and some of the Autistic children I have worked with across the country and the world. The PSA ended with

_Autism Speaks_

_It's time to listen_

_(website)  
_

As I looked around the room there wasn't dry eyes everyone was in tears.

Garcia: *Hugs Cassandra* Bless your heart Cassandra, You have the most compassionate heart.

Cassandra: Thank you.

Everyone gave me hugs and told me that they admire the work that I do.

Rossi *Pulls Cassandra in a tight hug* Cara, what you do is simply amazing there is only a rare amount of people that are like you on this earth, Thank you for being that shining example of hope and love.

Cassandra *Hugs Rossi tightly* your very welcome *I bury my head against David's shoulder*

David and I hugged for a while then we pulled away, I had to go with Penelope to go shopping for the dinner.

**Local Market**

**Garcia's Point Of View**

Cassandra and I finally arrived at the Local Market, Damn! traffic was heavy today!

Cassandra chose the turkey she picked out a 24 Ibs turkey, (That's one huge turkey!)

We got most of the things we need for the dinner we are just wrapping up and getting ready to check out. When suddenly we heard crying.

Cassandra immediately saw where the crying was coming from it was from a 4 year old girl she fell, scraped her knee plus knocked her ice cream out of her hand. Cassandra immediately ran over to the little girl.

Cassandra: Sweetheart, are you okay?, are you hurt?

Lily: uh-huh I hurt my knee.

Cassandra: well, sweetheart I have something to fix that *takes out a hello kitty band-aid and puts it on Lily's knee*

y*

Cassandra: There you go sweetheart, Your knee is all better, I'll buy you another ice-cream will that make you feel a lot better?

Lily: yes yes yes! *giggles*

Cassandra: *smiles and picks up lily* *Walks over the the icecream place and buys Lily another ice-cream* There you go, Is that the same one you had? taste it.

Lily: *Tastes Ice-Cream And Smiles Big* Thank you!

Cassandra: You're welcome sweetheart, Is that your mother?

Lily: *nods and walks over to her mother* Mommy that nice lady fixed my boo-boo on my knee and bought me another ice-cream

Lily's Mom: *smiles at Cassandra* Thank You

Cassandra: *Smiles Back* Your Welcome.

Garcia: Cassandra can your heart get any bigger?

Cassandra: *smiles* that's just me my heart gets bigger every-day

Cassandra and I wrapped up our shopping and checked out, As we are walking out, Cassandra saw a young girl with leukemia, Cassandra told the girl that she was beautiful inside and out and hugged the girl tightly, I got the scene on camera it was a beautiful scene. We put our stuff in the car and drove back to my apartment.

**Garcia's Apartment**

**Cassandra's Point Of View.**

We finally arrive back to the apartment I knock on the door and David was the first one at the door and opened it, he gave me a tight hug, he also gave Penelope a tight hug as well, We came in and brought all the stuff in and got it put away for the dinner.

Later on that day Penelope gathered everyone in the living room to watch home videos. The first one Penelope played was the one she recoreded at the market. I layed my head againest David's shoulder, while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze.

1st home video:

_Local Market_

_Cassandra: *Smiles and waves at the camera*_

_Garcia: Hi you hambone! LOL_

_Cassandra *turns around and see's a girl who is battling Leukemia*,*walks over to the girl*_

_Cassandra: Hello Sweetheart what is your name?_

_Monica: My name is Monica :-)_

_Cassandra: Hello Monica it is so nice to meet you, Can I tell you something?_

_Monica: *Nods her head for yes*_

_Cassandra: Monica, even though you have Leukemia, you are so beautiful inside and out don't allow anyone to tell you otherwise, You are beautiful just the way you are._

_Monica: Thank you! *Hugs Cassandra Tightly*_

_Cassandra: *Smiles* Your welcome sweetheart *Hugs Monica Back Tightly*_

_Monica: It was so nice to meet you Cassandra._

_Cassandra: And It was so nice to meet you as well Monica *Smiles*_

_Cassandra: *Walks back over* You got that on camera didn't you?_

_Garica: Yep I did, I guess your heart just got bigger._

_Cassandra *Smiles and Laughs, Yea I Guess*_

_2nd home video:_

_BAU headquarters: Prank on Morgan!_

_Morgan *walks over to his desk and opens his drawer_

_Morgan: *jumps and freaks out* (there was a fake monster head in his drawer)_

_Morgan who the (bleep) put this here,whoever did it i'm going to kick their (bleep) *** Son of a (bleep) Mother (Bleep)!_

_JJ,Reid and Emily come out laughing hysterically_

_JJ: Did you see his face?!_

_Emily and Reid: Classic!_

_Morgan: shut up! *flips the bird* (middle finger)_

_-End of 2nd home video-_

Cassandra: *laughs* that was hilarious!

Morgan: *rolls his eyes*

_3rd home video: Mission Trip, San Diego CA,_

_2004 (Children's Hospital): Say what now?_

_Cassandra: Hi lynn how are you?_

_Lynn: *giggles*_

_Cassandra: *makes silly faces*_

_Lynn: *laughs*_

_Lynn: *accidentally drops toy* oh sh*t!_

_Cassandra: what did you say?_

_Lance: *laughs*_

_Nurses *Laughs*_

_Cassandra: *busts out laughing*_

_-end of 3rd home video-_

Rossi: Before we start the final home video, this one is dedicated to someone special that we all know and love.

_The Final Home Video Starts_

_-Video Montage-_

_Video 1: date 2003_

_Lance: Here is my messy room, which i'll never clean!_

_Lance: *Walks Over to Cassandra's room*_

_Lance: hey sis wake up, sis WAKE UP!_

_Cassandra: *jumps and falls out of bed*_

_Lance: *laughs*_

_Cassandra: You're kidding me right?! it is 2:30AM and you thought it would be so hilarious to scare the crap outta me at 2:30AM! How funny! NOT!_

_Lance: I did because I want to tell you that I love you sis *hugs Cassandra_

_2nd video shows of Christmas day of 2001_

_3rd video shows of Lance leaving to deploy to Iraq_

_The video continues with a photo slideshow of Lance throughout the years. (With his favorite song: You Raise Me Up By Selah)_

_The Video ended with a picture of Lance in his service dress and it had the following:_

_In Loving Memory Of Lt Lance Romano (United States Army)_

_July 23, 1987- November 12, 2006_

_Rest in blessed Peace, Thank you for your dedicated service, Thank you for making the ultimate sacrifice in order for our freedom to be preserved._

_-End of Final Home Video_-

Cassandra was in tears again, she missed her brother dearly.

Cassandra: *looks at Rossi* You did this for me?

Rossi: Yes, I had help though *

Cassandra: Oh David thank you so much *Hugs Rossi Tightly*

Rossi: *Embraces Cassandra* You're welcome Cara. Ti Amo, Cara (as a daughter)

Cassandra: I love you to David.

Rossi: *kisses Cassandra on top of her head and strokes her hair*

TBC

Italian Translations:

Ti Amo Cara= I Love You Sweetheart (as a daughter)

Bella= Beautiful

Cara=Beloved,Honey,or Sweetheart.


	5. Right Here

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me.**

**Chapter 5: Right Here**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I've never felt so happy in my life, I really enjoy moments like these with these people I am now considering as family. My phone goes off I get a text from my boyfriend he's now pissed at me because he think's I left him for good, even though i already told him I was in Quantico serveral times.

_So what!?, I GUESS YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK, ARE YOU SLEEPING AROUND?! YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!_

_-Josh_

_REALLY?! I TOLD YOU SEVERAL TIMES THAT I'M IN QUANTICO VISTING A FRIEND AND YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE DONE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR F*CKING BULLSHIT! DON'T EVEN COME CRYING TO ME HONEY! GOOD-BYE! -Cassandra_

_Baby, I'm sorry, Please don't leave me, Please don't do this PLEASE! _

_-Josh_

_What part of we're done didn't you get? You've always put me through hell, Plus You crossed the line when you called me a worthless whore. Please leave me alone or things will get ugly! -Cassandra_

_I'm sorry baby I was high on my drugs :-) -Josh_

_You only care about your drugs more than me, I'm sorry we're DONE! -Cassandra_

_Baby, please forgive me I can't leave my life without you! -Josh_

_LEAVE ME ALONE! -Cassandra_

Cassandra: *now in tears again* David, my now ex-boyfriend won't leave me alone, he called me a worthless whore and thought that I was sleep around,I dump him and now he can't accept the fact that it's over between us

Rossi: *hugs Cassandra tightly* Cara you are not a worthless whore, your ex is a jackass for saying that, in the first place. If he calls or texts you again give me the phone and I'll talk some sense into him. Don't worry you're safe no one will ever lay a hand on you, not while we're around *points to himself and the team* *kisses Cassandra on the head and strokes her hair*

Cassnadra: *wipes tears away* Thank you so much.

Garcia: He's right, if your ex tries to cause trouble we'll take care of it.

Cassandra: Thank you so much guys.

*Cassandra's phone goes off*

Cassandra: *grabs phone* Who in the hell is calling me?

_Caller ID: Josh_

Cassandra: Are you serious?! *hands phone over to Rossi*

Rossi Don't worry Bella, He'll leave you alone after I'm done talking to him. *squeezes Cassandra's hand*

Rossi *Answers the phone*

_Josh: Cassandra are you there baby?_

_Rossi: I'm sorry Cassandra can't come to the phone right now. She's busy having a good time with her new friends her in Quantico._

_Josh: Yeah right!, who in the hell are you?_

_Rossi: My name is David Rossi, I'm a long time friend of Cassandra's she showed me all your text messages. You need to get your head out of your a$$ and accept the fact that it's over between you two, and seriously!? you assumed that she was sleeping around and called her a worthless whore, Let me tell you something Josh, Cassandra's one hell of a woman, she's a beautiful and compassionate person, She deserves someone better than you! Leave her alone! _

_Josh: Yes sir._

_Rossi: Goodbye (Click)_

Rossi: *hugs Cassandra Tightly* He won't be bothering you again Cara.

Cassandra: *Breathes a sigh of realif* Thank you so much!

Rossi: You deserve somone better, Cara.

JJ: he's right Cassandra, there are many other guys who would do anything to have you by their side.

Hotch: I agree.

Reid: Me too

Emily: I totally agree

Morgan: Me To

Garcia: I agree 100% Cassandra you are like a sister to me and the others and you are like a daughter to him *points at Rossi* Someone like Josh is a jackass and a complete idiot to be treating you like sh^t you are beautiful,kind and compassionate. I'm sure there is someone who is willing to treat you right and is willing to be loyal and faithful. *Hugs Cassandra*

Cassandra *hugs Garcia* Thanks Penelope!

Garcia: You are very welcome sis! :-)

Garcia: anyone up for a movie?

Everyone: Sounds good.

Everyone sat down as Penelope put in the movie: The New World

Rossi: *puts arm around Cassandra and pulls her close to him*

Cassandra: *lays head on Rossi's shoulder*

Morgan: she's so adorable!, was she like this growing up?

Rossi: Yep and now she's an adult it never gets old.

Emily: Will you shut up I'm trying to hear the movie!

Morgan: Yes Bossy!

Cassandra: *hits Morgan with a pillow* Be nice!

Morgan: Yes Cassandra!

Rossi: *laughs*

**JJ's Point Of View**

I wish there was more people like Cassandra, Thanksgiving is so going to be fun. The movie is really good as I look around I see Morgan who fell asleep, Reid and Emily are still watching the movie, Penelope is grabbing some popcorn. Then I see David with a protective arm around Cassandra, Cassandra fell asleep, David allowed her to lay her head against his chest, he pulled her closer, kisses her on the head, he fell asleep as well, he rested his chin on top of her head. awww how cute! I can't wait for Cassandra to meet Henry as well as Hotch's son Jack I think she'll love them.

JJ: psst Emily look, *points to Cassandra and Rossi*

Emily: *looks at Cassandra and Rossi* Awww They look so peaceful.

Emily: psst Penelope! look at those two! *Points at Cassandra and Rossi*

Garcia: *looks at Cassandra and Rossi* Awww how cute *pulls out camera, walks over to Cassandra and Rossi and takes a picture*

Garcia *puts blanket on Cassandra and Rossi*

**Rossi's Point Of View**

I woke up and saw that the movie was over, Everyone was asleep I look and see Cassandra fell asleep on me, She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. I look at the time and it was getting late, I grabbed my coat and car keys and picked up Cassandra and carried her out to my car, I started up my car and we drove off to my cabin.

I had the radio on but not to loud to wake up Cassandra, The song playing reminded me of Cassandra and it made me reflect on all the times we spent together throughout the years.

_I'll be right here where you need me_

_Anytime just keep believin'_

_And I'll be right here_

_If you ever need a friend_

_Someone to care and understand_

_I'll be right here_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Isn't it great that you know that_

_I'm ready to go wherever you're at_

_Anywhere I'll be there_

_All you have to do is call my name_

_No matter how close or far away_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here_

_Whenever you need me_

_There's no need to worry_

_You know that I'm gonna be_

_Right here!_

_Ask me once and I'll come, I'll come runnin'_

_And when I can't be with you dream me near_

_Keep me in your heart and I'll appear_

_All you gotta do is turn around_

_Close your eyes, look inside_

_I'm right here, oh yeah yeah, I'm right here_

Rossi: *whispers* Cara,I'm always here for you no matter what, I'll never leave you, You stole my heart from the day you were born. I'm so proud of you, I wish your brother and your mother could see how wonderful of a woman you've become. You will always have a special place in my heart Cara. Ti Amo Cara.

Cassandra heard what I said, She gave a soft smile while she was still sleeping. She looked so adorable when she smiles (especially if she's asleep).

We finally arrive at my cabin I turned my car off, got out and opened The passenger side door. Cassandra is still sleeping.

Rossi: *nuzzles and kisses Cassandra on the cheek*

Cassandra: *Yawns and opens eyes* (Says in a small voice) Hi.

Rossi: *smiles* Hey sleepyhead, Looks like somebody is ready for bed.

Cassandra: *nods head in agreement*

Rossi: *Lifts Cassandra out of the car*

We walk in the cabin *I'm still carrying Cassandra in my arms* Mudgie is still asleep. I carry Cassandra to the guest room, I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her body. For a little while I held her hands in mine and watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful, I gently lifted her up and I held her as she slept after a while I fell asleep while she was in my arms.

TBC


	6. More PreperationsCrazy Randomness

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me**

**Chapter 6: More Preperations And Crazy Randomness!**

**Cassandra's Point of View**

*Cassandra's cell phone alarm goes off again*

Cassandra: *Jumps and falls out of bed which made a loud thud*

Cassandra: Ouch!

Mudgie: *runs over to Cassandra and licks her*

Cassandra: I'm okay buddy. *hugs Mudgie* I really hate this phone!

Moments later David comes in

Rossi: Are you okay Cara?

Cassandra: Yes I'm Fine

Rossi: What happened?

Cassandra: My cell phone alarm went off and it was pretty loud that caused me to jump out and fall out of bed.

Rossi: *walks over and pulls Cassandra up from the floor*

Rossi: *Hugs Cassandra Tightly* you still have the goofy trait? you haven't done this since you were 11 *chuckles*

Cassandra: haha Yea I guess, but it was always Lance that woke me up or my knucklehead cousins *laughs*

Cassandra: *I bury my head against David's shoulder*

Rossi *Gently rubs Cassandra's back and gently rocks her*

Rossi: *holds Cassandra at arms length* I just got back from walking Mudgie, I made us some breakfast. *Grabs Cassandra's hand* Hungry?

Cassandra: Yes *smiles*

After David and I finished our breakfast I went up stairs to get dressed, On the dresser there was a few photos in frames but one of them caught my attention. I got a closer look at the photo.

It was during my 16th birthday, My family threw a huge party plus coming to age ceremony (where I officially become a woman)

I was wearing a golden ballgown with matching gloves, my hair had waterfall curls , It was after the father-daughter dance, David danced with me that day I'll never forget it it was a magical moment.

David was wearing a nice suit and tie, he was holding me (like a father would hold his daughter) we were looking at each other, he was giving me the most loving and compassionate look while I just smiled.

_Flashback_

_Cassandra's 16th birthday _

_Cassandra is upstairs with her cousins and friends from school they're helping her get ready for her big day._

_Kiki: OMG! Cassie you are going to look so stunning once we're done!_

_Cassandra: *smiles*_

_Kiki: Alright all adjustments on your dress are done let's show the girls!_

_*Kiki comes out from the spare room next door to my room*_

_Kiki: girls she's in her gown!_

_The other girls: yay!_

_Kiki: Cassie! come on out!_

_*Cassandra comes out in her gown*_

_Mariah *her hands are over her mouth* Oh My God!_

_Celine: Cassie you look amazing!_

_The other girls start clapping_

_Cassandra *blushes* Thank you!_

_Celine: Cassie, come sit let's get your hair and makeup done *pats sit in front of her*_

_Cassandra: *walks over and sits down* okay_

_Mariah: hmmm, for your eyeshadow let's go with something that matches and something that will enchance your soft complexion._

_Kiki: Good Thinking Mariah!_

_Mariah: *puts eyeshadow on and adds some sparkle*_

_Fariah: Looking awesome so far! let's add a little bit of glow to Cassie's gentle complexion._

_Maci: She's going to look so gorgous once we're done._

_Fariah: *applys blush to add a little glow to Cassandra's complexion*_

_Cassandra: wow!_

_The other girls finish up Cassandra's make up while Celine does her hair._

_Jamie: for the final touch *puts ruby red lipstick on Cassandra's lips plus hands her her gloves and puts on a necklace Cassandra's aunt gave her the night before and she helps Cassandra put her flats on*_

_Cassandra *puts gloves on*_

_Everyone: Wow Cassie, you look like a princess!_

_Cassandra *smiles*_

_*There was a knock at the door*_

_Aunt Arianna: Ragazze, siete pronti? (Girls are you ready?)_

_Cassandra: Sì zia Arianna. (Yes Aunt Arianna)_

_Aunt Arianna: Posso vedere la mia nipotina bella prima i ragazzi a vedere lei? (May I see my beautiful niece before the guys see her?)_

_Cassandra: Sì, è possibile entrare zia Arianna (Yes, you may come in Aunt Arianna)_

_*Aunt Arianna walks in*_

_Aunt Arianna: *gasps* Oh mio Dio! Mia nipote bambino è diventato grande proprio davanti ai miei occhi! (Oh My God! My Baby niece is all grown up right before my eyes!)_

_Aunt Arianna, Cassandra's cousins and friends: *yelling* Signori! La nostra festeggiata è pronto! (Gentlemen Our Birthday Girl Is Ready!)_

_Rossi: *jumps* Va bene che non ha bisogno di urlare! (Alright, you didn't have to yell!)_

_Uncle Carlo: *laughs* Cassandra, si prega di venire giù amore (Cassandra, please come down love.)_

_Cassandra: Venendo zio Carlo (Coming Uncle Carlo)_

_*Cassandra's Aunts, Cousins, Mother, and Friends walk down first*_

_*Cassandra slowly walks down the stairs*_

_Rossi *smiles and holds his hand out for Cassnadra's hand*_

_Cassandra *smiles and grabs Rossi's Hand*_

_*Everyone heads out and they are on their way to the ballroom they had booked for the party.*_

_-After Cassandra recieves her crown and shoes, Cassandra and Rossi dance they chose Cassandra's favorite song: Parlami d'Amore Mariu as their father-daughter dance song-_

_-end of flashback-_

Rossi *hugs Cassandra from behind* That's my favorite photo of me and you.

Cassandra *turns around and hugs Rossi*

Rossi: *smiles and hugs Cassandra back* You ready to go Cara?

Cassandra *smiles* yes

Rossi: Let's go *Grabs Cassandra's Hand*

**Garcia's Apartment**

**Rossi's Point Of View**

Cassandra and I arrive at Garcia's Apartment to find everyone still sleeping. It happened so fast, I was laughing so hard when Cassandra yells WAKE UP EVERYONE! and gives everyone a heart- attack.

Everyone: JESUS CHRIST!

Cassandra and Me: *Laughs*

Cassandra: Penelope,JJ and Emily are you ladies for our day at the spa?

JJ: I''m soooo ready!

Emily: Me too!

Garcia: Me three!

Cassandra: We'll be back in a little bit you boys stay out of trouble!

All The Boys : Yes Ma'am!

Rossi: *hugs Cassandra Tightly* You and girls have fun if there's any problems you call me okay?

Cassandra: *lays head on Rossi's shoulder* you know I'll always keep my word.

Rossi: Ti Amo (I Love You)

Cassandra: Ti amo di più (I Love You More)

**On The Way To The Spa**

**Emily's Point Of View**

I was the driver, Cassandra sat in the passgener seat, and JJ and Garcia sat in the back seats.

Emily: So Cassandra, Is this spa any good?

Cassandra: Oh yes! I heard it is the best spa in the city!

JJ and Garcia: we're excited!

Cassandra: *Laughs*

The three of us continued to talk about thanksgiving and other girl stuff until we arrive at the spa.

**Bellezza e Felicità Spa**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

We finally arrive at the spa I walked in first to get us all checked in and we sat down in the waiting area until we are called.

The 3 of us enjoyed our appoinment I got highlights in my hair my hair seems more auburn than brown, Emily,Penelope,and JJ got relaxing facials they enjoyed it very much.

**In the car**

**JJ's Point Of View**

This time Cassandra is driving, while I'm in the passenger seat and Garcia and Emily are in the back seats, we sang some songs all the way home,

Cassandra hears the boys playing football a particular conversation caught Cassandra's attention.

Morgan: So Rossi's team has the ball?

Hotch: yep

Morgan bunch of f*ckers!

Cassandra *rolls down window and honks horn* I heard that!

Morgan *Jumps and falls over* Oh sh*t

Everyone *laughs*

Everyone went inside and helped set up for the dinner Tomorrow (11/23/06)

Cassandra bought a new dress it was a pink dress with sparkles she also bought matching shoes the shoes had a sparkling rose on them and they are also pink.

Cassandra wanted to surprise the boys so she asked Rossi, if she could stay the night at Garcia's since she has a surprise in store for them and he said sure

Rossi: *Hugs Cassandra very tightly* I'll see you tomorrow Cara, I love you!

Cassandra: *Smiles* I'll see you tomorrow David, I love you more *Kisses Rossi on the cheek*

Rossi *blushes a little* *squeezes Cassandra's Hand*

TBC


	7. Give Thanks And Love is in the Air!

**Halo**

**A Criminal Minds Fanfic**

**NOTE: I do not own Criminal Minds The Chracters of Criminal Minds Belong to the owners.**

**Other Chracters belong to me**.

**Chapter 7: Give Thanks and Love is in the air**

**Time: 5:00AM **

**Cassandra's Point of View**

I had to get up early to go pick up the kids from the hospital they're helping me with the surprise. I notified the hosptial prior to this they heard a lot about my work before, Here's what's going down:

-I'm picking up the kids at the Hospital (someone from the hosptial is providing transpertation with a van)

- We arrive back at the apartment, Penelope,JJ and Penelope are going to get everyone settled and we're going to sneek in and sing Give Thanks. (there's also going to be news coverage appartently)

I get ready and I write Penelope a note so she doesn't freak out.

**Saint Anne's Children's Hospital**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I finally arrive at Saint Anne's out front all the kids and their familes along with some of the staff memebers are out front of the hosptial waiting for her.

Cassandra *smiles* Hello Everyone is everyone excited for today?

The Children *sceams yes!*

Cassandra *smiles* YAY! let's warm up our singing before we go okay?

The children: Okay!

I got the kid's singing warmed up and everyone is ready to go

Cassandra: Family and Staff you are welcome to join us (smiles)

Parents and Staff: We would be honored to!

Cassandra: wonderful *smiles*

A few mintutes later a local news crew shows up.

News Reporter: Good Morning Quantico! Happy Thanksgiving!

Today we join a very special young woman, Cassandra Romano has gathered the children,family,and staff from Saint Anne's Children's Hospital to give praise and thanks, Cassandra's heart continues to grow and to love others. I'm so honored to be with the special young woman today, Today's the day the true meaning of this season will be unfolded.

News Reporter: Ms Romano, what do you expect to come out from this wonderful event?

Cassandra: I hope this event will open up people's hearts in knowing that they should be thankful for what they have and not being sad all the time about the things that they don't have.

News Reporter: That is wonderful! Right after the comercial break we will see this wonderful event unfold.

I pull out my cellphone and text Penelope.

_The Children,Family,And Staff are ready there's a news crew here have everybody outside. -Cassandra_

Within second Penelope texts me back

_We're all out here waiting for ya to come down. Seriously?! there's a news crew there?! -Penelope_

I reply

_Yea sis there is a news crew here! -Cassandra_

Penelope writes back

_OMG! this is so exciting! -Penelope_

The news reporter informed me that it was showtime I gathered everyone up at the starting point.

We began by singing Panis Angelicus:

Panis angelicus Fit panis hominum Dat panis caelicus Figuris terminum

O res mirabilis Manducat Dominum Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis

Panis angelicus Fit panis hominum Dat panis caelicus Figuris terminum

O res mirabilis Manducat Dominum Pauper, pauper, servus, et humilis Pauper, pauper, servus, servus, et humilis Pauper, pauper, servus, servus, et humilis

We are about 5 blocks away from Penelope's apartment and everyone in the whole neighborhood is walking with us!

We start singing: Here Am I Lord

1. I, the Lord of sea and sky,

I have heard my people cry.

All who dwell in dark and sin

My hand will save.

I who made the stars of night,

I will make their darkness bright.

Who will bear my light to them?

Whom shall I send?

Here I am, Lord. Is it I, Lord?

I have heard You calling in the night.

I will go, Lord, if You lead me.

I will hold your people in my heart.

3. I the Lord of wind and flame,

I will tend the poor and lame.

I will set a feast for them.

My hand will save.

Finest bread I will provide

Till their hearts be satisfied.

I will give my life to them.

Whom shall I send?

Here I am, Lord. Is it I, Lord?

I have heard You calling in the night.

I will go, Lord, if You lead me.

I will hold your people in my heart.

2. I, the Lord of snow and

rain,

I have borne my people's pain.

I have wept for love of them.

They turn away.

I will break their hearts of stone,

Give them hearts for love alone.

I will speak my Word to them.

Whom shall I send?

We are close to Penelope's Apartment one of the children sings a solo she sings Amazing Grace (My Chains Are Gone)

Amazing grace how sweet the sound

That saved a wretch like me

I once was lost, but now I'm found

Was blind, but now I see

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear

And grace my fears relieved

How precious did that grace appear

The hour I first believed

My chains are gone, I've been set free

My God, my Savior has ransomed me

And like a flood His mercy reigns

Unending love, amazing grace

The Lord has promised good to me

His word my hope secures

He will my shield and portion be

As long as life endures

My chains are gone, I've been set free

My God, my Savior has ransomed me

And like a flood His mercy reigns

Unending love, amazing grace

My chains are gone, I've been set free

My God, my Savior has ransomed me

And like a flood His mercy reigns

Unending love, amazing grace

The earth shall soon dissolve like snow

The sun forbear to shine

But God who called me here below

Will be forever mine, will be forever mine

You are forever mine

The crowd is going soooo Crazy!

We finally arrive at Penelope's Apartment everyone was outside they were so excited! JJ and her husband Will along with Henry were there Hotch brought his family along with his son Jack. The rest of the team was there. I see David coming towards me and he gave me one of his tight hugs.

Rossi: Everyone can I have your attention please?

Rossi: There is something that this special lady needs to know.

Rossi: Cara, since the day you surprised me at the BAU, my life has been filled with so much light and laughter since that day. You're so beautiful inside and out your heart is like a heart of gold. Your voice is so soothing to my heart, I feel so alive because you are here. You are my angel that God has sent to be with me. Our relationship has grown more into something beautiful, Cassandra Isabelle Romano I love you My life won't be the same without you in I love you so much!

Everyone: Awwwww!

Cassandra: (crying tears of joy) Awww David, I feel the same way! I feel so safe when you are around you've always been my light, I love you! *Hugs Rossi Tightly*

Rossi *holds Cassandra at arms length and gently wipes her tears away*

Rossi: *Leans in and gives Cassandra a gentle and loving kiss on the lips*

Everyone is clapping and cheering and everyone starts singing: Con Te Partiro (while David and Cassandra are still kissing.)

Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte

e mancan le parole

si lo so che non c'luce

in una stanza quando manca il sole

se non ci sei tu con me, con me

su le finestre

mostra a tutti il mio cuore

che hai acceso chiudi, dentro me

la luce che hai incontrato per strada

Con te partiro paesi che non ho mai

veduto e vissuto con te

adesso sui li vivro

Con te partiro su navi per mari

che io lo so no, no, non esistono piu

con te io li vivro

Quando sei lontana sogno all'orizzonte

e mancan le parole

e io solo so che sei con me, con me

tu mia luna tu sei qui con me

mio sole tu sei qui con me, con me, con me, con me

Con te partiro

Paesi che non ho mai

veduto e vissuto con te

adesso so li vivro

Con te partiro

su navi per mari che, io lo so

no, no, non esistono pio

con te io li rivivo

Con te partiro

su navi per mari che, io lo so

no, no, non esistono pio

con te io li rivivro

Con te partiro...

Io con te!

Thew local news crew took pictures and videos of this wonderful event, everyone else took pictures and videos even the team as well!

Cassandra's Aunt Arianna gave the couple her blessings and everyone on the team congratulated the couple.

**-Later on that night-**

Everyone was in Garcia's apartment enjoying the dinner.

Cassandra was cuddling with Rossi at the table.

There was nothing but happiness in the room, David convinced Cassandra to move in with him at his cabin and she can spend nights at Garcia's for girls only sleepovers (etc)

Rossi: *Gently caresses Cassandra's cheek* I'm the luckiest man, to have a woman like you Cassandra.

Cassandra: *smiles*

Rossi *Leans in and kisses Cassandra gently on the lips again*

Cassnadra *Kisses Rossi back*

Hotch and Morgan: Hey you two! Get a room!

Everyone laughs and cheers for joy

Emily: *turns on the radio Cassandra's favorite song is on*

_Come sei bella più bella stasera Mariù_

_Splende un sorriso di stella negli occhi tuoi blu_

_Anche se avverso il destino domani sarà,_

_Oggi ti sono vicino perchè sospirar, non pensar._

_Parlami d'amore Mariù_

_Tutta la mia vita sei tu_

_Gli occhi tuoi belli brillano_

_Fiamme di sogno scintillano._

_Dimmi che illusione non è_

_Dimmi che sei tutta per me_

_Qui sul tuo cuor non soffro più_

_Parlami d'amore Mariù._

_Parlami d'amore Mariù _

David and Cassandra danced the night away, while everyone stared in awe everyone was happy for them.

**Rossi's Cabin**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

Today was amazing! My heart is pounding in my chest due to all the excitement. I'm so happy!

*Rossi comes in, sits down next to Cassandra and pulls her closer to him in his comforting and protective arms*

Rossi: *Kisses Cassandra on the head* Ti Amo Cara (I love you sweetheart)

Cassandra: *smiles*

Ti amo di più (I love you more)

Rossi *gets up and pulls Cassandra up from the couch*

Rossi *Pulls Cassandra close to him and holds her tight*

*It is raining outside*

Rossi: May I have this dance Cara?

Cassandra: Um without Music?

Rossi: Cara, we don't need Music, we have the soft rhythm of the rain (smiles)

Cassandra *smiles* Yes I would be honored to dance with you.

Cassandra: I love you!

Rossi: I love you more Cara.

Cassandra and David danced to the soft rhythm of the rain the rest of the night.

TBC


	8. A Moment Like This

**Note: I do not own Criminal Minds All Characters belong to CBS**

**All other characters belong to me**

**Prolouge**

Thanksgiving 2006 was a magical time. A year later 2007 Rossi sums up the courage to ask Cassandra to marry him, This is about the magical Christmas they have together.

**Chapter 8: A Moment Like This**

**Date: November 30 ,2007**

**Rossi's Point Of View**

I can't believe it's been a year since Cassandra and I have been together. All this time I've been searching for the one would fill in the huge gap in my heart, (Thanks to Garica) Cassandra came and filled in the Gap in my heart. The team kept on encouraging me to propose to her, and I finally have the courage to do so.

I just got back from walking Mudgie, Cassandra's still sleeping. I get Mudgie his breakfast and water and walk back in to the guest room.

I sit at the edge of the bed and take Cassandra's soft hands in mine. She always looks like an angel I love her so much, My heart always skips a beat or two everytime I'm with her. I sit her up gently without waking her up and I pull her close to me, she's now in my arms her head is against my neck my chin is resting on top of her head and i'm stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

Cassandra: *Mumbles* Good Morning

Rossi: *Nuzzles and Kisses Cassandra on the cheek* Morning Sleepyhead, Sleep well?

Cassandra: *nods*

Rossi: You're coming with me to work today, I have a very special surprise for you Cara (Sweetheart)

Cassandra *Smiles*

Rossi: Go get dressed love, I'll wait for you in the living room. *Kisses Cassandra on the lips*

Cassandra *Smiles* Okay.

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I wonder what surprise David has in store for me? I kept asking all these questions in my head as I was getting dressed. Today I'm wearing blue jeans, a t-shirt and my Colorado Christian University Hoodie, along with a pair of sneekers. I put my hair up in a ponytail and put on some perfume I grabbed my cell-phone and walked out.

Mudgie greeted me with a load of kisses (as always) and David gave me a gentle squeeze and we walked out.

David and I had a great conversation on the way over to the BAU. It's been a year and I've finally found the one that can mend my broken heart. I'm excited to find out what David's Surprise is. We finally arrive at the BAU. I got signed in and was given a visitors badge. David puts his arm around my waist , I put an arm around his shoulders and we walked to the briefing room. Once we got to the briefing room All memebers of the team gave me a hug, David and I were in front of the whole team.

Rossi: Everyone can I get your attention please?

*Everyone faces David and I*

Rossi: *turns and faces Cassandra* Cara, since the day me and you were reunited, You have made my life worth living, You are so beautiful inside and out, You are more beautiful than a sunset, You're the air that I breathe, you are the light that shines through the dark without you I'd go totally insane. Your eyes shine much brighter than any other star in the universe. When I look into your eyes I see nothing but hope and love, You've melted the ice surrounding my heart with your love. Your smile is so beautiful that it always takes my breath away everytime you smile at me. Everytime I hear your voice it is so soothing it feels like an angel's voice especially when I hear you sing, Everyone and every creature stops just to hear your voice. I love everything about you love, Having you here by my side makes me feel complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to spend every valuable moment with you now until eternity.

Rossi *Pulls out a small black box and opens it* *Gets down on one knee and Takes Cassandra's right hand in his*

Cassandra: Oh My God! *Covers Mouth with my left hand* *tears of joy begin falling*

Rossi: Cassandra Isabelle Romano, I love you so much with all my heart I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Will you Marry Me? *shows Cassandra the ring*

Cassandra: Yes!

Rossi *smiles and puts the ring on Cassandra's finger*

Rossi *Pulls Cassandra in a tight hug and kisses the side of her head*

Everyone: Awww! *starts clapping and cheering*

**Regular Point of View**

Cassandra was given a lot of hugs from the team everyone congratulated the soon to be married couple and everyone helps out with the wedding plans.

TBC


	9. Wedding Dress Shopping

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**

**Chapter 9: Wedding Dress Shopping**

**Cassandra's Point Of View (IM Chat)**

_-Angel_Butterfly_90 is logged on-_

_-7 friends are online-_

_- Cryztal_Love_123_09 (Online)_

_-Cool_Smiley :) (Online)_

_- Cutie_Doll_900 (Online)_

_- Cutie_Pie_Dimples_781 (Online)_

_- All_American_Girl_712 (Online)_

_- FunkyLady78 (Online)_

_-YayPink89! (Online)_

_-Angel_Butterfly_90 is requesting a group chat-_

_(All Accept)_

_Cryztal_Love_123_09 says: Cassie! what is up chicka?_

_Cool_Smiley :) says: Cassie how in the hell are ya?_

_Cutie_Doll_900 says: HEY CASSIE! :-)_

_Cutie_Pie_Dimples_781 says: hey lady how are ya? :)_

_All_American_Girl_712 says: CASSIE hey girlie girl!_

_FunkyLady78 says: hey you! what is up? :)_

_YayPink89! says: Cassie how are doing girlfriend?_

_Angel_Butterfly_90 says: I'm great girls, I love it here in Quantico! I have some exciting news to tell you all._

_Cryztal_Love_123_09 says: Spill it! :-)_

_Angel_Butterfly_90 says: you all remember David Rossi?_

_Cryztal_Love_123_09 says Hell yeah we remember David!_

_YayPink89! says: How is he doing? :-)_

_Angel_Butterfly_90 says: he's doing great Fariah! Ladies i know u all might find this crazy but David and I finally began dating a year ago and this morning he proposed! 3_

_All_American_Girl_712 says: OMG No way! R U SERIOUS?!_

_Cryztal_Love_123_09 says: OH MY GOD! get outta here!_

_YayPink89! says: OMGGGGGGGG!_

_Cutie_Doll_900 says: Shut the front door!_

_Cool_Smiley :) says: :D_

_Cutie_Pie_Dimples_781: No way!_

_FunkyLady78 says: :D 3_

_Angel_Butterfly_90: I'm not kidding ladies David and I are getting Married! (Sends photos of david and I plus the ring)_

_YayPink89! says : wooooo Congrats Lady!_

_Cool_Smiley :) says: Congratulations Chicka! 3_

_Angel_Butterfly_90 says: You ladies are sooo invited to the wedding!_

_FunkyLady78 says: WOOOOOOO We all can't wait to see ya!_

_Angel_Butterfly_90 says: Girls did you all forget that there is videochat?_

_-Angel_Butterfly_90 is requesting group video chat-_

_(All Accept)_

_Cassandra: Now you all can see me!_

_Fariah: Alright you smarta$$ haha!_

_Kiki: Girl you look sooo beautiful! show us your ring again!_

_Cassandra: *shows Girls the ring*_

_Celine: wooohoo!_

_Mariah: Congratulations Girlie!_

_Jamie: Yay *claps hands*_

_Lauren: This is so excited!_

_Cassandra: hang on a second girls! *turns head and sees David*_

_Cassandra: *smiles* come here some people want to say hi to you!_

_Rossi: *walks over to join Cassandra who is on video chat*_

_Kiki: Oh My God David! how are you man?_

_Fariah: DAVID! how are you?_

_Celine: Hey David!_

_Jamie: Hi David!_

_Lauren: David! how are ya?_

_Rossi: *waves* Hey Ladies I'm doing great._

_Kiki: is it true that you and our girl Cassie are getting Married?_

_Rossi: Yes Kiki it's true!_

_All girls: CONGRATS!_

_Cassandra: *laughs* thank you!_

_Kiki: we are all going to be coming out tonight! we are leaving after we get off this chat!_

_Cassandra: *smiles* awesome! You all will like David's Co-workers they are really awesome!_

_Fariah: we can't wait to meet them!_

_Lauren: hey Cassie and David you two should like kiss each other!_

_Maci: YAY!_

_Cassandra and David: *blush* _

_Rossi: *leans in and kisses Cassandra gently on the lips*_

_All girls: Awwww!_

_Cassandra: Kiki text me when you all arrive _

_Kiki: Will do *winks*_

_All girls: see you soon!_

_-Everyone logs off-_

Rossi: I have to get going, the team has a case in St Louis.

Cassandra: okay please be careful!

Rossi: I'm always a man of my word bella *kisses Cassandra and hugs her tightly*

Rossi: we can talk more about the wedding when your friends get here later on tonight okay bella? I love you

Cassandra: okay! I love you more.

**3 Hours Later**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I'm so excited! All my friends from Colorado are coming out! yay this is so exciting I so can't wait for them to meet the team!

I'm on my way to pick them up at their hotel

I finally arrive and I pull out my cell phone and text Maci:

_Hey Chicka I'm here I'm in a black Cadillac Escalade -Cassandra_

Maci writes back

_K Lady we're coming out! -Maci_

I got so distracted looking at a picture of David and I cuddling Fariah scares the crap outta me but getting in the passenger seat and saying:

Fariah: Girl you really really love him huh?

Cassandra: *jumps* holy sh^t!

All girls: *Laughs and gets in Cassandra's car*

Kiki: girl! We're so happy for you!

Cassandra: thanks chicka!

Maci: so what is the plan for today?

Cassandra: we are going to do some sight-seeing then we are going to pick up Penelope ( I told you all about her in the chat) to talk about my wedding dress then, you all get to meet the team and we are going to discuss wedding plans.

Kiki: sounds good to me!

Lauren: Same here!

Jamie: let's go!

Cassandra: alright, let's go! *starts up the car*

**In The Car**

Fariah: You and David will make a gorgous couple!

Jamie: Hell ya!

Lauren: I wonder what your kids are going to look like?

Cassandra: Oh hell! let's not go into detail about that!

Kiki: haha!

Cassandra: when we are ready we'll talk.

Jamie: ooooo

Maci: Wow you were right Cassie, Quantico is such a beautiful city!

Celine: Totally!

(The girls arrive to pick up Penelope)

Penelope *gets in the car* Hey Ladies!

All the girls: Hey Penelope!

Cassandra: So Penelope what is the name of this Bridal store we are heading to?

Penelope: The only one that I could find that is decent is called Reflections Bridal and it is in Harrisonburg.

Cassandra: Okay let's head over there.

Penelope: Okay and I've already called ahead and set up an appoint ment for you to look at the different dresses and a private fitting.

All: sounds good.

Cassandra: Ladies what colors do you want for the wedding remember our wedding is a winter wedding.

Kiki: we should go with Burgundy, white, and sliver

Mariah: Or White and sliver?

Jamie: Sliver, white, and Navy Blue?

Penelope: White with ice blue and sliver?

Cassandra: OMG I love it!

The rest of the girls: Me to!

Cassandra: Okay Ladies we are here!

**Reflections Bridal Harrisonburg VA**

**Fariah's Point Of View**

Wow! this place is huge! Cassandra and Penelope led the way up to the front counter.

Ivy: Hello! how can I help you?

Penelope: Yes we have a 10:15AM appointment

Ivy: Last name please?

Cassandra: Romano

Ivy: *types last name in the computer*

Ivy: Ahh yes Cassandra right?

Cassandra: Yes that's me Also I have 2 other friends coming as well

Ivy: okay their names?

Cassandra:

Emily Prentiss and Jennifer Jareau

Ivy: Okay we'll have someone watch for them for you

Cassandra: Thank you!

Ivy: *Smiles* You're very welcome, My name is Ivy and I'll be your consultant for today.

All girls: Nice to meet you Ivy.

(Emily and JJ walk in)

Ivy *smiles* Hi you must be Emily And Jennifer

Emily: Yes nice to meet you!

JJ: *Smiles* Nice to meet you!

Ivy *smiles back* Great! now that everyone is here let's get started.

Ivy: What theme have you chosen for your big day?

Cassandra: We chose to have a winter themed wedding

Ivy *smiles* Excellent! I assume you have chosen the color scheme?

Cassandra: yes it is Ice Blue, White And Sliver.

Ivy: *smiles* Awesome!

Ivy: Okay ladies Follow me to the racks and let's see what can we find. *smiles*

All the girls: *follow Ivy*

Ivy: Okay Ladies my team has come up with some possibilites based on the theme/color scheme. Bridemaids dresses are over there *points to the 3rd rack* Cassandra come with me to the back so we can try on some wedding dresses

Cassandra: Okay *folows Ivy*

**JJ's Point Of View**

Wow there are so many choices to chose from here, As I go through the rack One dress caught my attention: This dress is long and it is ice blue with sliver and white sparkles.

JJ: *picks up the dress* Penelope What do you think of this one? *holds dress up*

Penelope: OMG girl that is so cute! we should all go with the same type. What do you think Emily?

Emily: I agree

JJ: Same here okay ladies let's look for shoes.

Penelope and Emily: Okay

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

Cassandra: Ivy can you hold up for a second I got to make a phone call.

Ivy: *Smiles* sure!

*Cassandra pulls out her cell phone and calls Hotch*

Hotch: *Answers phone* Hotchner.

Cassandra: Hey Hotch, This is Cassnadra.

Hotch: *smiles* Hey Cassandra what can I do for you?

Cassandra: I know you all are busy with the case out there in St Louis, I'm calling to ask you if you would do the honor of walking me down the aisle and dancing with me during the father-daughter dance on my wedding day?

Hotch: *smiles* Of Course! Having fun shopping with the girls?

Cassandra: yes! Also let the guys know that the theme is winter themed and the color scheme is Ice Blue, White, And Sliver.

Hotch: Sure I'll pass the message. Have Fun!

Cassandra: *smiles* Thanks Hotch!

Hotch: Cassandra Please call me Aaron for now on okay?

Cassandra: Okay I'l talk to you later Aaron

Hotch: Bye! talk to you later

Cassandra: Bye! talk to you later

(Cassandra hangs up)

Cassandra *smiles* sorry about that

Ivy: *Smiles* it's fine, Ready to go try on some wedding dresses?

Cassandra: *Smiles* yes

**Trying on some Dresses**

Ivy: Okay Cassandra, What kind of Silhouette are you looking for?

Cassandra: Princess

Ivy: Okay and what kind of neckline?

Cassandra: Strapless

Ivy: *Smiles* Excellent and what about the train type? (length of skirt)

Cassandra: I'm looking for something that has The Chapel Train

Ivy: *smiles* Excellent, There are a 4 possibilites we can try follow me please

Cassandra *smiles and follows Ivy*

Ivy: Okay Cassandra, Here is the 1st dress I would like for you to try on *Hands Cassandra a dress*

Cassandra: *takes dress and goes to the changing room and gets in the dress* *comes back out to Ivy*

Ivy: What do you think of this one?

Cassandra: hmmm The neckline is showing way too much.

Ivy: okay let's try this one *hands Cassandra another dress*

Cassandra: *smiles and goes to the changing room and changes from the first dress to the 2nd dress* *comes back out to Ivy*

Ivy: How about this one?

Cassandra: Oh My God! I love this one!

Ivy: *smiles* You look like a winter Goddness!

Cassandra *blushes*

Ivy: looks like we have a winner! Before we head out to the girls and decide on shoes,jewelry tiara and the veil do you mind telling me about the one who asked you to be his wife? *smiles*

Cassandra: *smiles* sure, His name is David Rossi, I've known him for a long time, he's always been very kind and caring recently we had a reunion for Thanksgiving, He declared his love for me at a charity event I was hosting Thanksgiving day he kissed me in front of thousands of people while an Italian love song was playing, This morning he proposed to me in front of his co-workers *shows Ivy the ring*

Ivy *looks at the ring in awe* Awww, he must really truly love you! He's very lucky to be engaged to a special and sweet lady.

Cassandra: *blushes* Thanks

Ivy: *smiles* so should we continue?

Cassandra: *smiles back* sure!

**Emily's Point Of View**

JJ, Penelope,Cassandra's friends, and I are done picking out our bridesmaids dress and shoes, Cassandra texts me saying that she found the dress of her dreams.

Emily: Ladies let's go see Cassandra's Dress.

The Girls: Okay *follows Emily to where Cassandra and Ivy Are*

Emily: *knocks on the door* can we come in?

Cassandra: *smiles* Yes you may

(The girls walk in)

JJ: Oh My God! You look stunning girl!

Maci: wow! You look like a winter Goddess Cassie!

Emily: You look like a heavenly angel

The girls kept on tossing complements back and forth about Cassandra's Dress.

Ivy: Okay Ladies you did an excellent job on picking out your bridemaids dresses,and shoes. We got the wedding dress, now its type to pick out her wedding shoes veil, jewelry and the bouquets you've already covered?

Cassandra: yes

Ivy: *smiles* excellent

-Regular Point of View-

The girls got everything they needed Cassandra got her complete wedding gown and the rest of the girls got their bridesmaids dresses and shoes they paid for everything and headed out to pack everything in the car to take to the hotel until the big day

TBC!


	10. Mi Humilde Oracion (My Grown Up Christma

**NOTE: I DON'T OWN CRIMINAL MINDS!**

**Chapter 10: Mi Humilde Oracion (My Grown Up Christmas List)**

**Maci's Point Of View**

I'm so happy for Cassie and David they've been through so much together, David is sooo lucky to have Cassie! We got everything in the car and headed back to our hotel to put everything in the closet til the big day, Then we are going to Penelope's apartment to meet the team and discuss wedding plans.

**In The Car**

Maci: Cassie, on that day you are going to look soooo stunning!

Lauren: hell ya

Jamie: Totally!

All the girls: Amen to that!

Cassandra: *blushes*

_-Radio: Here's a Christmas song that'll touch your hearts and open your minds to the true meaning of Christmas.-_

_-Now Playing: _

_Mi Humilde Oracion by Luis Miguel-_

Cassandra: *sings along to the radio*

Te acuerdas aún de mí

Sentado a tus pies

Llenando de colores un papel

Ahora soy mayor

No soy el niño aquel

Pero sigo soñando como él

Y sueño, como no

Con la palabra amor

Que vuela desde mi alma

Hasta mi voz

No más guerras, no más vidas rotas

Que se cure nuestro corazón

Todo el mundo

Debería amar y mantener

La hoguera del amor

Esta es mi humilde oración

Tal vez la ilusión

Me ha vuelto a equivocar

Pero yo sigo creyendo

Que aún existe la verdad

No más guerras

No más vidas rotas

Que se cure nuestro corazón.

Todo el mundo

Debería amar y mantener

La hoguera del amor.

Esta es mi humilde oracion

Que siga amando el corazón

Esta es mi humilde oración.

Penelope: Wow Cassandra, you have an amazing voice!

Cassandra: Thank you! *smiles*

We dropped off everything at our hotel room then we head over to Penelope's Apartment.

**Garcia's Apartment**

**Maci's Point Of View**

All of us are super tired from all the shopping we did, we finally arrive at Penelope's apartment, The guys beat us there though. Cassandra introduced the team to us they are all so nice they've basically accepted us as family.

Everyone gathered in the living room, The cute part is David pulled Cassie into his lap, too cute!

Penelope: So you all like the theme/color scheme?

All: Yes.

Penelope: Okay so let's talk location! Any Ideas?

Derek: Maybe a ballroom that has a gorgous view of the wintery landscape?

Fariah: I like that!

Everyone tossed around ideas.

Cassandra: Guys how about this: A ballroom that has the view of the wintery landscape and the ballroom is transformed to a magical winter forest?

All: we like that!

Penelope: *smiles* okay we've got the location settled. (Penelope continues to go down the list)

Penelope: Okay we've got everything except for the Wedding Officiant. Any Ideas?

Rossi: *Looks at Cassandra* Cara do you want to see if Father Angelo would do the honor of being the Officiant?

Cassandra: Sure! *Pulls out phone and dials the number and put's it on speaker phone*

_-Phone rings then someone Answers the phone-_

_Kailey (the receptionist): Thank you for calling St Ann's Catholic Church This is Kailey how can I direct your Call?_

_Cassandra: Hello Kailey this is Cassandra Romano how are you?_

_Kailey: Hey Cassie, I've been good how about you?_

_Cassandra: *smiles* I'm fine I'm getting married._

_Kailey: *gasps* Congratulations! Who's the lucky man?_

_Cassandra: Do you Remember David?_

_Kailey: David Rossi? Of Course I Remember him! So he's the lucky man?_

_Rossi: *chuckles* Yes I am the lucky man Kailey_

_Kailey: *smiles* Well Congratulations you two! So I guess you want to speak with Father Angelo?_

_Cassandra: Yes._

_Kailey: Okay I'll transfer your call have a blessed day!_

_Cassandra: Thanks you to, you're invited to the wedding by the way_

_Kailey: Awesome!_

_(Kailey transfers the call)_

_-Father Angelo picks up the phone-_

_Father Angelo: This is Father Angelo speaking, how can I help you?_

_Cassandra: Hello Father this is Cassandra, I'm Arianna's Niece _

_Father Angelo: Yes I remember you, So Kailey tells me that you and David are getting Married._

_Cassandra: Yes Father we are._

_Father Angelo: *smiles* Congratulations you two! _

_Cassandra: We've got almost got everything done with the wedding plans I'm calling you today to ask you if you would do the honor of being the wedding Officiant?_

_Father Angelo: *smiles* Of course!_

_Cassandra: Thank you Father!_

_Father Angelo: Your very welcome my dear child, You have a blessed day!_

_Cassandra: Thank You Father You to!_

-End of Call-

TBC


	11. Just You And Me

**NOTE: I Don't own CRIMINIAL MINDS!**

**Chapter 11: Just You And Me**

**(December 11,2007)(10 Days until the wedding)**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I guess I fell asleep during the movie last night because I was back at the cabin in the guestroom. I felt strong arms around me as well as a gentle warm breath against my neck. I smiled because I knew who it was.

Cassandra: Whoops I left the radio on!

_-Radio: Alright everyone I hope everyone is having a great start of this great day! This song is a request from a listener: Penelope Garcia, The next song is dedicated to the soon-to-be married couple David Rossi and Cassandra Romano. Congratulations may you be blessed with joy and laughter and love-_

_-Now Playing: (Your Love) Is The Greatest Gift Of All - Jim Brickman feat Amy Sky and Mark Masri-_

Cassandra: *sings along to the song*

_It's not the gifts wrapped in fancy paper_

_It's not the lights upon the tree_

_There's nothing in all the world i need_

_When i have you here beside me here beside me_

_So you could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_And pull the stars down from the sky_

_So i could wish on them all_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_In your arms i found a strength inside me_

_And in your eyes there's a light to guide me_

_I would be lost without you_

_And all that my heart could ever want has come true_

_So you could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_Or pull the stars down from the sky_

_So i could wish on them all_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_You could offer me the sun the moon_

_And i would still believe_

_You gave me everything_

_When you gave your heart to me_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_You could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all_

_Greatest gift of all_

Rossi: That was beautiful you know I'm always mesmerized by your beautiful voice. *hugs Cassandra from behind*

Cassandra: *blushes a little*

Cassandra: You know what I want to do to replace my Bachlorette party?

Rossi: What Cara?

Cassandra: I don't need a Bachlorette party, Being with you is all that matters.

Rossi: *smiles and kisses Cassandra on the lips* If that's what your heart desires then we can make it happen.

Cassandra: *smiles*

**In the living room**

Rossi: *Pulls Cassandra closer* *Kisses Cassandra on the head*

Cassandra: *smiles and lays my head against his chest*

Rossi *Hugs Cassandra Tightly*

Mudgie: *Runs in toward Cassandra*

Cassandra: *smiles* Hey Buddy, What do you got for me there? *Points at his collar*

Mudgie: *Climbs up on the couch and sits beside Cassandra*

Cassandra *takes a small note and a red rose from Mudgie's collar and hugs the dog* The note read:

_Cara,_

_You've made me the happiest man alive, You are my angel sent by God I thank God eveyday because I finally have someone to love and to hold for the rest of my life. I love you so much._

_-David_

Cassandra: Awww I love you more *smiles*

Rossi *Hugs Cassadra Tightly*

Mudgie: *Barks with Joy and lays against Cassandra*

Cassandra: *smiles*

Rossi: I called off of work so we can take this time to spend time with one another.

Cassandra: *smiles okay*

Rossi: *gets up and pulls Cassandra up and pulls her close to him*

Cassandra: *Leans against his chest and wraps arms around him*

**Regular Point Of View**

Cassandra and David spent half the day in each others arms and dancing to the soft beats of eachother's heart-beat.

**Later on that night**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

Everything is falling into place it's perfect! David and I are taking a nighttime walk before we go to Penelope's for another home movie night.

Rossi: *Pulls Cassandra close and gently rubs her back*

Cassandra: *smiles and hugs David tightly*

Cassandra: wow what a beautiful night!

Rossi: *Lifts Cassandra's head so she's looking at him* This night is not beautiful as you You are my sunshine you are my moonlight in my life.*Kisses Cassandra on the lips*

Cassandra: *Returns the kiss* *wraps arms around his neck*

Rossi: *wraps arms around her waist and rubs her back softly*

Rossi: *pulls away and leans forehead against Cassandra's* you ready to go?

Cassandra: *nods* yes

Rossi: let's go, *picks Cassandra up in his arms*

Cassandra: *wraps arms around his neck* *snuggles against him*

**Garcia's Apartment**

**Morgan's Point Of View**

I was helping Babygirl with the refreshments for tonight when suddenly I heard laughing coming from outside the door, I walk over and open the door. There stood Cassandra and Rossi, Rossi had Cassandra in his arms.

Morgan: *smiles* Alright you two get your a$$es in here

Morgan: Babygirl everyone is here! *Calls Garcia from the Kitchen*

Penelope: Alright! Excellent! Gather everyone in the living room and I'll bring out the refreshments!

Morgan: Alright everyone! Listen up! Let's go ahead and head into the living room!

*Everyone heads in the living room*

Kiki: Derek move your big a$$ out of the way I can't see the damn tv!

Morgan: What kind of gesture would you give me I refuse to move?

Kiki: This one *Flips the Middle Finger*

Morgan: Alright I'll move!

Everyone: *laughs*

-Penelope walks in-

Penelope: Alright my furry friends have some warm hot chocolate or hot apple cyder while we watch some more home movies! *Passes the tray around*

_Penelope turns the TV on and puts in the 1st home movie_

_1st video: Thanksgiving 2006: Randomness_

_-The boys are outside playing football-_

_Cassandra: *pulls up in the car quietly and rolls down the window*_

_Morgan: So Rossi's team still has the ball?_

_Hotch and Reid: Yep_

_Morgan: Bunch of F*ckers!_

_Cassandra: *Honks the horn* I heard that!_

_Morgan: Oh sh*t! *jumps and falls over*_

_-Everyone is laughing-_

_Morgan: *Flips the Middle Finger*_

_Cassandra: Oh I love you to! _

_Everyone: *Laughs*_

_-End of 1st Home Video-_

_2nd home video: Hope Now: 2003 TV Special for the Victims of Hurricane Isabel_

_Host: Our next act is a very special young woman, Her name is Cassandra Romano, Cassandra was born on May 13, 1989 in Long Beach, New York, she and her family moved to Denver when she was at a very young age. Cassandra's Mother discovered Cassandra's musical talent and began unlocking its potential through music lessons. Now in 2003 Cassandra joins us tonight singing You'll See My Face and The Song Time. Cassandra led thousands to help bring realief and hope to the Victims of the recent Hurricane Isabel through her singing and by forming a support system for the victims. Ladies and Gentlemen let's give a hand for Cassandra!_

_Crowd *Claps*_

_*A younger Cassandra comes out*_

_Cassandra *smiles and nods head for the music to start*_

_-The Music Starts-_

_Cassandra: -Singing-_

_Traveller of the great divides_

_Vagrant on a path to life_

_Every day feels a little closer_

_To where it is that you're headed for_

_Given to a hope of so much more_

_For every time you fall apart_

_There'll be a soul to guide your journey_

_But if you choose to turn away_

_There in the mirror_

_You'll see my face_

_You'll see my face_

_Think you're on this road alone_

_Looking for a truth untold_

_Many times you've been close to breaking_

_Giving up and letting go_

_Something inside says it's not over_

_For every time you fall apart_

_There'll be a soul to guide your journey_

_But if you choose to turn away_

_There in the mirror_

_You'll see my face_

_And when the world crowds your space_

_Remember days when noise was silent_

_No empty vows, loveless displays_

_Just a sense of knowing_

_You'd see my face_

_You'd see my face _

_-1st Song ends-_

_Crowd: *Starts going Crazy*_

_-2nd Song-_

_-A slideshow is showed of the Damage/recovery efforts-_

_Cassandra: -Sings-_

_If all the world's a stage_

_and life is but a page_

_how do we make it last_

_the moments fly so fast_

_It's not for us to know_

_how long until we go_

_but while here on this earth_

_we must learn what time is worth_

_(CHORUS)_

_Time is too slow_

_for those who wait_

_time is too swift for those who fear_

_time is too long_

_for those who grieve_

_but for those who love_

_for those who are loved_

_time is eternity_

_for those who are loved_

_like you love me_

_And so the story goes_

_a tale of joy and woe_

_it's up to us to find_

_the reason and the rhyme_

_(CHORUS)_

_Time is on our side_

_(L' amore per sempre)_

_like the ocean wide_

_(come il mare grande)_

_a never ending wave upon a never ending shore_

_(come un'onda sul litorale)_

_and where your heart ends_

_( dove il mio comincia)_

_or where mine begins_

_doesn't really matter anymore_

_Time is too long_

_for those who grieve_

_but for those who love_

_for those who are loved_

_time is eternity_

_for those who are loved_

_like you love me _

_-Soft Piano Music plays-_

_Cassandra: Please join me in the efforts of bringing hope and love to the victims of Hurricaine Isabel, Love is the greatest gift that anyone can give, With your generousity and your prayers and love you can make a huge impact in their lives. Thank you God Bless!_

_-2nd Song ends-_

_Crowd: *clapping and cheering extremely loud*_

_Cassandra: *smiles and takes a bow*_

_2nd home video ends._

Everyone had wet eyes after watching the 2nd video they had to take a minute to cool down.

_3rd home video More Pranks on Morgan!_

_Hotch: (recording on camera) Some of the co-workers thought it would be so funny to scare the hell outta Morgan by using JJ's friend (Points to a dummy who has a scary mask on and is covered in blood and the mask has fake guts in the mouth) JJ explain how this is going to work_

_JJ: Me and Emily along with Reid are going to hang this guy (points to the dummy) on a noose by a tree out front here and Garcia is going to pretend to see him and freak out and she'll call Morgan and he'll get there and hopfully he'll piss his pants._

_Hotch: *laughs* Let's do this!_

_JJ, Emily And Reid: *Go out front and hang the dummy in the tree*_

_Reid: Perfect! I'll let Garcia know we're ready *calls Garcia*_

_Hotch: okay let's go hide!_

_-Hotch placed the camera where all the action can be captured and where the camera can't be seen-_

_Garcia is walking_

_Garcia *jumps and sees the dummy and screams*_

_Garcia: MORGAN!_

_-Morgan comes out running-_

_Morgan: What is it Babygirl?_

_Garcia: *points to the dummy in the tree*_

_Morgan: *jumps and falls over* Holy sh*t! _

_Everyone: *starts laughing*_

_Morgan: Damn you all!_

_-End of 3rd Home Movie-_

_Final Home Video_

_Hold the Line: For the Victims of the Hayman Fire (2002)_

Cassandra: *started to tear up because she lost her mother in the fire*

_-Music Introduction-_

_-Music for Time to Say Goodbye (Il Divo Version) starts-_

_-A slideshow is shown of all the victims and their DOBS and death dates are shown-_

_-Cassandra comes out-_

_Cassandra: *singing through tears*_

_Quando sono solo_

_Sogno all'orizzonte_

_E mancan le parole. Si lo so che non c'è luce_

_In una stanza quando manca il sole_

_Se non ci sei tu con me, con me_

_Su le finestre_

_Mostra a tutti il mio cuore_

_Che hai acceso_

_Chiudi dentro me_

_La luce che_

_Hai incontrato per strada_

_Time to say goodbye_

_Paesi che non ho mai_

_Veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivrò_

_Con te partirò_

_Su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so_

_No, no ,non esistono piu con te io li vivrò_

_Quanto sei lontana_

_Sogno all'orizzonte_

_E mancan le parole, e io si lo so_

_Che sei con me, tu mia luna tu sei qui con me_

_Mio sole tu sei qui con me_

_Con me , con me, con me_

_Time to say goodbye_

_Paesi che non ho mai_

_Veduto e vissuto con te, adesso si li vivrò_

_Con te partirò_

_Su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so_

_No, no ,non esistono piu con te io li vivrò_

_Con te partirò_

_Su navi per mari_

_Che io lo so_

_No, no ,non esistono piu con te io li vivrò_

_Con te partirò_

_Io con te_

_at the end it showed her mother's picture_

_Kiley Romano_

_June 12, 1957- June 10, 2002_

_-End of final Home Video_-

Rossi: *Hugs Cassandra tightly and rubs her back gently* shhhh babe it's okay it''s okay I miss her to, She's in a better place now babe *kisses Cassandrea on the side of her head*

After Cassandra calmed down for the rest of the night the gang watched Christmas Movies.

TBC


	12. A Magical Winter Wedding

**NOTE: I Do Not Own Criminal Minds**

**Guest Apperence: Some from NCIS**

**Chapter 12: A Magical Winter Wedding**

**Wedding Day!**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

Today's the big day! I'm so excited that today I'll be marrying the man of my dreams.

Everyone that was invited showed up last night, Our wedding is tonight, I can't wait!

The team has a case in Kansas Today me and the girls are going to the hotel room to pick up my gown and the bridesmaids dresses. The guys already picked up their tuxes and shoes yesterday. Today we are going to head down to the hotel to do last minute preperations and wait to get ready.

I'm already up and dressed I was going over the list

_Maid of Honor: Penelope Garcia_

_Bridesmaids: Jennifer Jarreau, Emily Prentiss, Kiki Romano, Celine Harrison, Fariah Marteniz, Jamie Clarkson, Lauren Henderson, Mariah Jenkins, Stephanie Romano, Angelica, Romano, Ziva David, Abby Sciuto, Arianna Romano, Riley Romano_

_Walking The Bride Down The Aisle/Dancing with the bride during the father/daughter dance: Aaron Hotchner_

_Bestman: Derek Morgan_

_Groomsmen: Spencer Reid, Henry Romano, Jackson Harrison, Ralph Romano, Jake Marteniz, Enzo Clarkson, Giovanni Henderson, Steve Jenkins, George Romano, Mark Romano, Will LaMontagne Jr, Leory Jethro Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo, Donald Mallard, Timothy Mcgee._

_Flower Girls: Yasmine Marteniz and Hope Romano_

_Page Boy: Henry LaMontage_

_Greeter: Jack Hotchner _

Looks like we have everything, Penelope has the list for everything else

**At The Hotel (Time: 5:00 PM)**

**(Which is not far from the wedding venue)**

Penelope: Oh boy Oh Boy! I'm so excited for tonight!

Cassandra: *smiles* Me too!

Fariah: I got a sneek preview of the wedding venue and Oh my God! it does indeed look like a Magical winter forest in there!

Jamie: :)

Lauren: Guys The rest of the bridesmaids are here!

Cassandra: Awesome tell them to come to room 234

Lauren: *smiles* will do.

-JJ, Emily, And the rest of the Bridesmaids come in-

JJ: Hey lady! *hugs Cassandra*

Emily: *hugs Cassandra* Hey Girlie

Penelope: Okay Ladies! Listen up! we have to go ahead and start getting ready!

-There's a knock at the door-

JJ: whose there?

Yasmine and Hope: The flower girls!

Cassandra: *smiles come on in ladies*

-Yasmine and Hope come in-

Penelope: Okay Bridesmaids and flower girls stay in this room Will the bride please follow me to the other room?

Cassandra: *follows Penelope to the other room*

**The Other Room**

Cassandra: *slips in the wedding dress*

Penelope: *zips the zipper in the back* *and makes minor adjustments*

Penelope: Okay Cassandra Please sit down here so Abby And I can get your hair and make up done *pats sit in front of her*

Cassandra: *sits down in the chair*

Penelope: *Calls out to Abby* Abby! Come in here!

-Abby walks in she's already dressed and ready to go-

Abby: Here I am Penny!

Penelope: The hairstyle we're going with is waterfall braid with waterfall curls.

Abby: Awesome let's get started!

Penelope and Abby finish Cassandra's Hair

Abby: wooohoo you look so beautiful Cassandra!

Cassandra: *smiles* Thanks Abbs

Abby: Okay Let's get your make-up done!

Abby: The makeup we're going to go with is I'm going to use the color scheme for the eyeshadow and blend it in and add sparkles to it. the blush is light pink to help bring out her soft complexion followed by Rudy Lipstick.

Penelope: Oh My God she's going to look like a freakin Goddess!

Abby: That's the point! *smiles*

Abby and Penelope finish Cassandra's Makeup

Penelope: Now for the finish touches *Puts Cassandra's Veil On Cassandra's Head*

Abby: *Puts On Cassandra's Special Shawl On along with a ice diamond necklace and earrings*

-Cassandra puts her heels on-

Penelope and Abby: Oh My God! You look so gorgous!

Cassandra: *Blushes* Thank You!

Cassandra: *grabs the flowers*

Penelope: *finishes up getting ready*

**Back in the Main Hotel Room**

Abby: *comes out from the other room* Here comes the Bride!

*Cassandra comes in*

All The BridesMaids: YOU LOOK SO Beautiful!

Cassandra: *smiles* Thank You!

Ziva: Cassie, I'm so happy for you!

av

Cassandra: *hugs Ziva* Thank you!

Penelope: Alright Ladies Let's go!

(Cassandra walks on out first then the bridesmaids and flowergirls)

All the girls get in 2 carriages that are parked outside and head to the wedding venue.

**The Magical Winter Forest Wedding Venue**

**Rossi's Point Of View**

Wow, I can't believe this is it! I'm very nervous at the moment

Gibbs: Nervous Dave?

Rossi: Very!

Gibbs: You'll be fine what matters is you and the woman of your dreams are finally going to be husband and wife.

Tony: He's right

Tim: I agree

-It was getting close to the wedding time so me and the other groomsmen had to help people find their seats-

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

Oh My God! The Venue is so beautiful! the room was filled with blue light and it was made to look like a magical winter forest, there was Christmas decorations that matched the color scheme The view looks so breath-taking it was snowing outside which made it super romantic!

Abby: I'm so happy for you chicka!

Cassandra: *smiles* Thank you so much Abbs!

-There's a knock at the door to the room we're waiting

Hotch: Ladies It's almost showtime

All: Okay we're coming out!

-The bridesmaids come out first then the bride-

Hotch: *smiles* Wow Cassandra you look beautiful!

Cassandra: *smiles back* Thank you Hotch!

**Start of the Ceremony**

**The guests of honor have been seated**

**Music: Canon in D Major (Procession)**

The Best Man and Grooms Men are already at the altar along with the groom

-The Maid and Honor and Bridesmaids Enter-

-The Page Boy and the flower girls Enter-

**Music Changes: Traditional Wedding March**

Hotch: Ready?

Cassandra: *nods* Yes

Hotch and Cassandra Link Arms

-Jack Hotchner: All Rise For The Bride-

Everyone in seats: *Rise and look at the back*

Cassandra and Hotch Enter

**Regular Point Of View**

Rossi had tears in his eyes he was crying tears of joy, His Cassandra looked so beautiful he stared in awe while the others did the same.

-Hotch and Cassandra make it up to the altar-

Father Angelo: Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?

Hotch: I Do *Lifts Cassandra's veil and kisses her on the cheek and puts her veil down and hands off Cassandra to Rossi*

-Cassandra and Rossi are now facing eachother-

Father Angelo: Cassandra Romano And David Rossi, today you are surrounded by your friends and family, all of whom have gathered here to witness your marriage and to share in the joy of this special occasion. Today, as you join yourselves in marriage, there is a vast and unknown future stretching out before you. The possibilities and potentials of your married life are great; and now falls upon your shoulders the task of choosing your values and making real your dreams. Through your commitment to each other, may you grow and nurture a love that makes both of you better people, a love that continues to give you great joy, and also a passion for living that provides you with energy and patience to face the responsibilities of life.

Father Angelo:

1 Corinthians 13:4-8 explains perfectly what the true meaning of love is:

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. 5 It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. 6 Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. 7 It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.

8 Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away.

Father Angelo: Now I ask for the bride and groom to join hands

-Cassandra and Rossi join hands-

Father Angelo: *Faces the groom* Do you David Rossi take Cassandra Romano to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Rossi: *smiles at Cassandra* I do

Father Angelo: *Turns and Faces the bride* And do you Cassandra Romano take David Rossi to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Cassandra: *smiles at David* I Do

Father Angelo: May I have the rings please?

Morgan: *hands Father Angelo the rings*

Father Angelo: Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.

Father Angelo: *hands Rossi a ring*

Rossi: *takes Cassandra's right hand* With this ring I thee wed. *puts the ring on Cassandra's ring finger*

Father Angelo: *hands Cassandra the other ring*

Cassandra: *takes Rossi's right hand* With this ring I thee wed *puts the ring on Rossi's ring Finger*

Rossi: *Lifts Cassandra's veil to reveal her face*

(Your love is the greatest gift of all)(The christmas version begins playing)To

Father Angelo: And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Virginia I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, You may kiss the bride.

Rossi: *leans in and kisses Cassandra gently but with passion and grabs her hands*

Cassandra: *returns the passionate kiss*

-Cassandra and Rossi pull away and face the attendees-

Father Angelo: Ladies And Gentlemen I present to you Mr and Mrs David Rossi!

-Everyone is clapping and cheering-

**Wedding Reception**

Tony: Hello everyone and welcome to Cassandra and David Rossi's wedding reception My name is Tony Dinozzo and tonight I'll be your emcee. Would everyone please find your seat so we can get started?

-Everyone finds their seats and sits down-

Tony: Everyone let us begin this reception with an opening prayer

Lord, behold our family here assembled.

We thank you for this place in which we dwell,

for the love that unites us,

for the peace accorded us this day,

for the hope with which we expect the morrow,

for the health, the work, the food,

and the bright skies that make our lives delightful;

for our friends in all parts of the earth.

Amen

All: Amen

Tony: Everyone would everyone rise as we introduce our guests of honor.

(Tony reads off the list for the guest of honor)

(Loud Appaluse)

Tony: Alright everyone let's give it up for our Maid of Honor Ms Penelope Garcia!

*Everyone is clapping as Penelope walks in and sits down in here seat*

Tony: Now Ladies And Gentlemen Let's hear it for the bestman! Ladies and Gentlemen here's Derek Morgan!

*everyone is clapping*

Tony: Now Let's hear it for our groomsmen and bridesmaids

(Tony reads off the list of Groomsmen and Bridesmaids)

(everyone claps)

Tony: Now Ladies And Gentlemen the big moment Ladies and Gentlemen Let's give it up to our bride and groom: Cassandra and David! They sure do have class!

-Cassandra and David walk in everyone is clapping and cheering-

-Cassandra and David find their seats and sit down-

Tony: Wohooo! *winks at the couple* Looking good you two! Now would SSA Aaron Hotchner come up to say a few words to our lovely bride?

*Hotch walks up and Tony hands him the mic*

Hotch: First thing is I would like to say Congratulations to our newly-weds.

Cassandra, Since the day you first came to the BAU You've been like a daughter to me, I'm so proud of you. You've done so much for others, You've put the needs of others before your own. Your heart grows bigger and bigger everytime you help someone in need I really admire that.

On this special night may you and Dave be filled with Love, Joy, Laughter and happiness.'

(Everyone claps)

Hotch: *hands Tony back the mic and goes sit back down in his seat*

-Dinner is served-

Tony: Would Aaron Hotchner and Cassandra please come up for the father-daughter dance?

-Hotch and Cassandra come up and dance to The Face (which was Cassnadra's Mother's favorite song)

_Traveller of the great divides_

_Vagrant on a path to life_

_Every day feels a little closer_

_To where it is that you're headed for_

_Given to a hope of so much more_

_For every time you fall apart_

_There'll be a soul to guide your journey_

_But if you choose to turn away_

_There in the mirror_

_You'll see my face_

_You'll see my face_

_Think you're on this road alone_

_Looking for a truth untold_

_Many times you've been close to breaking_

_Giving up and letting go_

_Something inside says it's not over_

_For every time you fall apart_

_There'll be a soul to guide your journey_

_But if you choose to turn away_

_There in the mirror_

_You'll see my face_

_And when the world crowds your space_

_Remember days when noise was silent_

_No empty vows, loveless displays_

_Just a sense of knowing_

_You'd see my face_

_You'd see my face _

_*Hotch gives Cassandra a father-daughter type hug then both of theme returned to their seat*_

Tony: Ooo I love this part! Ladies and Gentlemen It is time for the cutting of the wedding cake for those on a diet this is not your lucky night!

*Everyone laughs*

Tony: *smiles* The cake was made by the maid of honor Ms Penelope Garcia, Would the bride and groom please come up and everyone please stand for the cutting of the cake.

-Cassandra and David come up-

Tony: Now Dave make sure you've got a firm grip now

(The Cake is Cut)

Tony: Now Ladies and Gentlemen Would our bestman Derek please come up and say a few words?

-Derek comes up-

Morgan: First off congratulations to our newly-weds May your lives be filled with unending love,joy,and happiness. You two are the best example of what true love is. Congratulations!

*Everyone claps*

Tony: Now would the bride and groom come up for their 1st dance?

-Cassandra and Dave come up-

-Bride and Groom 1st dance-

Song: Your Love is the greatest gift of all (Christmas Version)

_It's not the gifts wrapped in fancy paper_

_It's not the lights upon the tree_

_There's nothing in all the world i need_

_When i have you here beside me here beside me_

_So you could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_And pull the stars down from the sky_

_So i could wish on them all_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_In your arms i found a strength inside me_

_And in your eyes there's a light to guide me_

_I would be lost without you_

_And all that my heart could ever want has come true_

_So you could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_Or pull the stars down from the sky_

_So i could wish on them all_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_You could offer me the sun the moon_

_And i would still believe_

_You gave me everything_

_When you gave your heart to me_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_You could give me wings to fly_

_And catch me if i fall_

_There's nothing i need this Christmas_

_'cause your love is the greatest gift of all_

_Your love is the greatest gift of all_

_Greatest gift of all_

Cassandra has her arms around Dave's neck and her forhead was against his and she was looking in his eyes, Dave had his arms wrapped around her waist his forhead was against her forhead and he was looking in her eyes plus he was giving her small and gentle kisses on the lips as they danced. They got lost in eachother's embrace and eyes as the song went on.

-1st dance ends-

(The reception goes on then the newly-weds leave to go to their honey-moon destination)

_Somewhere Near the Italian Alps_

Cassandra: *hugs Rossi Tightly* I'm so looking forward to spending Christmas with you Mr Rossi.

Rossi: *Hugs Cassandra Tightly* Well Mrs Rossi I'm so looking forward to spending Christmas with you. *Kisses her Passionately on the lips*

-The two newly-weds spent the rest of the night making gentle and beautiful love to one another-

TBC


	13. The Heart Of Christmas (Part 1)

**NOTE: I Do Not Own Criminal Minds**

**Guest Apperence: Some from NCIS**

**Chapter 13: The Heart of Christmas (Part 1)**

**Maci's Point Of View**

**Time: 2:30AM**

I woke up to the sound of some groaning in pain I quickly get up and search the room until I come to the source of the groaning, I find Kiki on the ground curled up in a ball and she was crying her eyes out.

Maci: Oh My God* Runs over to Kiki* Kiki what's wrong?

Kiki: *Weezing* My whole body is hurting so bad!

Maci: Okay I need you to relax,just relax

Maci: ZIVA! Get in here NOW!

*Ziva come running in and finds the girls on the floor*

Ziva: What happened?!

Maci: *crying* I found Kiki like this she needs help!

Ziva: Relax Maci I need you to call 9-11 and I'll get Ducky in here to help until help arrives.

-Maci Pulls out her phone and dials 9-11-

911 operator: 9-11 what's your emergency?

Maci: *Crying* I need an ambulance at the Sleep In Hotel my friend Kiki is in a-lot of pain and she's having a difficult time breathing

911 operator: Ma'am I need you to calm down I need you to tell me what room number you are in

Maci: Room 234

911 operator: Alright Ma'am I've already dispached EMTS to your location you're doing a great job please remain on the line with me until help arrives.

-Maci is still on the phone while Ducky and Ziva are tending to Kiki until help arrives-

-Help arrives Ducky and Ziva ride with the Ambulance while Maci and the other girls follow the Ambulance to the Hospital-

**In The Car**

Maci: *Crying* Please God don't take her please don't take her!

Abby: It's going to be okay Maci we'll pull through together.

Abby: I'll Call Gibbs so the guys can meet us at the hospital and I'll have one of theme bring David And Cassandra back *Pulls out phone*

**Abby's Point Of View**

I'm already crying too the other girls are crying as well.

Abby: *Dials Gibbs's Number*

-Phone rings until Gibbs picks up the phone-

Gibbs: Abbs? everything okay?

Abby: *sobbing* No everything is not okay, The girls and I are on our way to the hospital Kiki is in alot of pain and she can't breathe Maci called 9-11 Ducky and Ziva are with Kiki in the Ambulance the rest of us are following the ambulance to the hospital please gather all the guys and come down to the hospital.

Gibbs: alright Abbs we're on our way.

Abby: *sobbing* Okay

**St Elizabeth Of The Trinity Hospital**

**Fariah's Point Of View**

Oh God please don't take her! I can't believe this is happening! Me and the girls are in the waiting room waiting for the results on what the hell is going on. As I look around, The girls are being consoled by the guys.

I pull out my laptop and check my messages on IM:

_-YayPink89! is logged on-_

_1 friend is online_

_- Angel_Butterfly_90_

Fariah: Ladies! Cassie is online come over here!

All the girls rush over to Fariah's sides

Fariah: *adjusts webcam so everyone can be seen*

_-YayPink89! is requesting a video chat-_

_-Angel_Butterfly_90 accepted your request-_

_Fariah: *Sobbing* Hey girlie!_

_Cassandra: *sounding concerned* Fariah what happened why are you all at the hospital?_

_Fariah: *Sobbing* Kiki was rushed in here she's in a lot of pain and she had difficulty breathing Maci called 9-11 Ducky and Ziva rode with her in the Ambulance and the rest of us followed the ambulance, we're waiting to find out what the hell is wrong._

_Cassandra: *starts to tear up* Oh dear God! Can't believe this is happening, Fariah, keep me on so I can hear what the doctor has to say._

_Fariah: *nods* Okay, *starts sobbing and lays head against Tony's shoulder*_

_-Tony consoles Fariah-_

_-The doctor comes out-_

_Fariah: *holds her laptop so Cassandra can see what's going on*_

_Dr Linda: Hello I assume you all are Kiki's Family yes?_

_All: Yes_

_Maci: What the hell is wrong with Kiki?_

_Dr Linda: well we've ran some tests and one of the tests came back positive for: Desmoplastic small-round-cell tumor, it is a very agressive tumor that would explain why Kiki was in intensive pain and had a difficult time breathing. With the stage of the tumor she has I'm afraid her chances of surviving are very low. I'm so sorry, *hands Maci her card* If any of Kiki's immediate family would like to call me if they have any questions please have them do so, we're gonna go ahead and have Kiki stay here tonight for observation, Then she can go home where in-home care can be set up for her._

_All: Thank you doctor._

_Dr Linda: you can come and see her but one at a time though_

_All: okay,_

_-Penelope goes in first to see Kiki-_

_Fariah: *turns laptop around again* Did you hear all of that?_

_Cassandra: *sobs* Yes, Oh God! I'll call David so you all can fill him in_

_Fariah: Okay_

_Cassandra: *turns her chair* DAVID! GET IN HERE NOW! *sobbing*_

_-Rossi comes running in to the office*_

_Rossi: *lifts Cassandra into his arms and rocks her gently* What's wrong Bella?_

_Cassandra: Kiki is in the hospital, I'm too upset to tell you why so Fariah is going to fill you in *points to the laptop*_

_Rossi: *holds Cassandra tighter* Okay Cara come here sweetheart._

_Rossi: *sits down in the chair and has Cassandra sit in his lap* *Cassandra had her arms around his waist and her head is against his neck her tears are falling like a waterfall* _

_Rossi: *Rubs Cassandra's Back softly*_

_Rossi: Fariah, what's going on?_

_Fariah: the doctor was just out here they ran several tests one of them came back positive for Desmoplastic small-round-cell tumor it is a very agressive tumor with the stage the tumor is in her chances of surviving are very low, they're going to keep her here for tonight then they're going to have in-home care set up for her where her treatments can be done and she can have her wish to be with all of us._

_Rossi: Thank you Fariah, we're going to pack up and head back to the US right now_

_Fariah: okay we'll see you soon *logs off*_

_*Rossi logs off*_

**Back at the Hospital 7:30PM**

**McGee's Point Of View**

This has been a very very stressful day, we've been here since 2AM, Cassandra called she and David are back in the country and they're on their way here.

_"Oh God, please don't let her die"_

-Cassandra and David Finally arrive-

McGee: *Hugs Cassandra* Cassie, I'm so sorry Kiki's sleeping right now.

Cassandra: *sobbing* Okay

**Rossi's Point of View**

Damn I can't believe this is happening! I've come to love Kiki like a niece, I hope she doesn't die.

Rossi: *pulls Cassandra to her feet and pulls her close to him* *rocks her gently* Shhhh! Cara Everything is going to be okay God is with us. it's okay *kisses Cassandra gently on the neck*

Cassandra: *whimpers as Rossi continues to gently kiss her on the neck and buries her head against Rossi's shoulder*

-Dr Linda comes out-

Dr Linda: Mr and Mrs Rossi?

Cassandra abd David: Yes?

Dr Linda: You two can come in and see Kiki

Cassandra: Okay

-Cassandra and Rossi go to Kiki's room-

-Both walk in-

Cassandra: *grabs Kiki's Hand*

Kiki: *whispers* hey cousin, hey dave

Cassandra and David: hey

Kiki: *whispers* Cuz, please don't cry If I end up dying I'll be at peace, I won't be hurt anymore *squeezes Cassandra's hand*

Cassandra: I'll try go to sleep you need your sleep.

Kiki: I will but before you go please sing nana's favorite song for me:

Cassandra *sings*

_If all the world's a stage_

_and life is but a page_

_how do we make it last_

_the moments fly so fast_

_It's not for us to know_

_how long until we go_

_but while here on this earth_

_we must learn what time is worth_

_(CHORUS)_

_Time is too slow_

_for those who wait_

_time is too swift for those who fear_

_time is too long_

_for those who grieve_

_but for those who love_

_for those who are loved_

_time is eternity_

_for those who are loved_

_like you love me_

_And so the story goes_

_a tale of joy and woe_

_it's up to us to find_

_the reason and the rhyme_

_(CHORUS)_

_Time is on our side_

_(L' amore per sempre)_

_like the ocean wide_

_(come il mare grande)_

_a never ending wave upon a never ending shore_

_(come un'onda sul litorale)_

_and where your heart ends_

_( dove il mio comincia)_

_or where mine begins_

_doesn't really matter anymore_

_Time is too long_

_for those who grieve_

_but for those who love_

_for those who are loved_

_time is eternity_

_for those who are loved_

_like you love me _

Kiki: *falls asleep*

Cassandra: *let's go of Kiki's hand*

Rossi: *pulls Cassandra close to him*

Regular point of view

Cassandra found comfort being in her husband's strong arms she laid her head against his chest and continued to cry

Rossi: *kisses Cassandra on the head* Cara, it's going to be okay.

Cassandra: *whimpers* why did this have to happen?

Rossi: *holds Cassandra tighter*

TBC


	14. The Heart Of Christmas (Part 2)

**NOTE: I Do Not Own Criminal Minds**

**Guest Apperence: Some from NCIS**

**Chapter 14: The Heart of Christmas (Part 2)**

**Back at the Hotel (1:30AM)**

**Cassandra's Point Of View**

I woke up feeling dizzy and lightheaded, I felt like throwing up I got up and ran to the bathroom and began throwing up I felt someone holding my hair back as I threw up.

Emily: *Holds Cassandra's Hair Back* You alright Cassie?

Cassandra: No not really, I think I might be you know...

Emily: *gasps* When was the last time you and Dave did it?

Cassandra: Our honeymoon

Emily: Oooo Let's see if you are you know...

-Emily pulls out her phone and texts Penelope-

_Pen, Can u stop by the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test for cassie? -Emily_

Penelope texts back:

_Sure thing! Plz tell Cassie that a miracle came last night Kiki is going to be okay she doesn't need the in home care she's coming home today! -Penelope_

Emily: *smiles* *Shows Cassandra the text*

Cassandra: *Breathes a sigh of realif* Praise God!

-Penelope comes in-

Penelope: where you all at? *looks around*

Emily: In the Bathroom!

-Penelope walks in-

Penelope: *Hands Cassandra the test* Here you go girlie me and Emily will be outside so you can do this in private.

-Penelope and Emily wait outside the bathroom-

-Both of theme hear screams of joy coming from the bathroom-

-Emily and Penelope come running in-

Emily: Well?

Penelope: Are you?

Cassandra: *smiles* Yes I'm Pregnant!

Emily: *Hugs Cassandra* Congrats Girlie!

Penelope: *Hugs Cassandra* Yay!

-Abby and Ziva walk in-

Abby: Ugh

Ziva: Why in the hell are you screaming? it is 1:30AM

Emily: quit your whining Cassie is pregnant!

Abby: Get outta here!

Ziva: are you serious!

Cassandra: Yes i'm serious!

Abby and Ziva: *Hugs Cassandra* Congratulations!

Penelope: *Nudges Cassandra* So how are you going to tell him?

Cassandra: F*ck! I have no idea how!

Emily: I have an idea *smirks*

Cassandra: Oh please do tell!

Emily: *whipsers the idea in Cassandra's ear*

Cassandra: *smirks* I love that idea!

Cassandra: Penelope go grab your camera

-Penelope runs back in the room to grab her camera-

Abby: So what's the plan?

Ziva: Tell us

Emily: we're going to use facebook and Cassie's IM

Abby: awesome!

Ziva: Ooo this is so going to be fun!

-Penelope comes back in with her camera-

Emily: We're going to surprise the guys tonight at the club

Abby: I like it!

Ziva: this is going to be so much fun!

Emily: I texted the bar tender, he's going to allow Penelope to record their reaction on camera. When the bar tender comes around with his Christmas beer Cassie will ask for a coke, The bar tender will be like you pregnant or something? The reaction will be priceless!

Abby: ooo!

Ziva: In the meantime let's sleep in while one of us goes to pick up Kiki

Abby: I'll go get Kiki *grabs her car keys and walks out of the room*

Cassandra: I'm so ready to go back to bed

Ziva: Me too

Emily: Amen to that!

Penelope: *yawns*

-The girls go back to sleep and wake up at 5:30-

-Emily, ,Kiki,And Penelope walk in-

JJ: OMG *hugs Cassandra* Congrats Girlie!

Cassandra: Thank you Chicka!

Kiki: *Hugs Cassandra* Yay! My baby cousin is going to be a Mommy!

Cassandra: *Laughs*

Cassandra: Ladies, look at the dress I'm wearing tonight *holds up a little black strapless dress*

Kiki: ooo girl Yo man is so not going to keep his hands off of you!

Cassandra: *smirks*

**At The Club**

Morgan: Damn will you two get a room! *points at Rossi and Cassandra making out*

Cassandra: *flips Morgan off while still kissing her husband*

Hotch: *Laughs*

Emily: *looks at the bartender* Now!

-The bar tender walks up with the beer-

Bartender: *hands everyone else a beer stops in front of the couple*

Bartender: alright you two get out of the tounge lock and have some of my Christmas beer *Hands Rossi A beer*

Cassandra: Um May I have a coke instead?

Bartender: Sure!, Are you pregnant or something?

*Everyone looks at the couple*

Rossi: *with a surprised look on his face* Are you?

Cassandra: *smiles,* Yes babe I am

Morgan: Alright no more drinks for Cassie, Drinks are on Rossi Tonight he's going to be a father!

Everyone: *cheering*

**December 25**

**Penelope's Apartment**

Rossi: *kisses Cassandra on the neck* Merry Christmas my love

Cassandra: *smiles* Merry Christmas

**Regular Point of View**

Everyone had fun opening their presents and having fun Cassandra got so much baby stuff for Christmas. It was an unforgetable night.

**9 Months later**

**At 7-11**

Cassandra: *feels water running down her legs*

Cassandra: Damn it! Ladies get me to the hospital it's time!

All the girls pile up in the car

Cassandra: *controlling her breathing*

-Cassandra pulls out her phone and texts her husband-

_Babe it's time_

The girls arrive at the hospital Rossi was at his wife's side in an instant

**In the Delivery Room**

Nurse: alright Mrs Rossi we just need 2 more pushes

Nurse: 1,2,3 Push!

Cassandra: *pushes*

Rossi: *holds his wifes hand tightly*

Nurse: you're doing great one more push

Cassandra: *pushes*

*There was a loud cry*

Nurse: Congratulations! It's a girl!

-Nurse cleans up the baby and hangs the girl over to Cassandra-

Rossi: *smiles and cries tears of joy* She's so beautiful What name should we give her?

Cassandra: *smiles* Benedetta Joy Rossi

Rossi: *kisses Cassandra*

**Rossi's Cabin**

Everyone was waiting for the couple to bring home their baby-girl

-Cassanrdra and Rossi arrive with their baby-girl-

Everyone: *cheering*

**Regular point of view**

While everyone was still celebrating, the couple was in the new baby's room watching their little-girl sleep.

Rossi: she's such an angel

Cassandra: *leans against her husbands chest*

Rossi: I love you so much

Cassandra: *smiles* Ti amo di piu (I love you more)

Rossi: *whispers to the sleeping baby* I love you so much my little one, you are a miracle to your mommy and me.

Cassandra: *sings softly*

_Goodnight my angel._

_Time to close your eyes._

_And save these questions for another day._

_I think I know what you've been asking me._

_I think you know what I've been trying to say._

_I promise I would never leave you._

_And you should always know, I never will be far away._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep._

_And still so many things I want to say._

_Remember all the songs you sang for me._

_When we went sailing on a emerald bay._

_And like a boat out on the ocean._

_I'm rocking you to sleep._

_The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart._

_You'll always be a part of me._

_Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream._

_And dream how wonder your life will be._

_Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby._

_Then in your heart there will always be a part of me._

Cassandra: *Leans against Rossi's Chest*

Rossi: *wraps an arm around Cassandra's waist and holds their daughters small hand with the other*

**Epilogue**

Cassandra and David's Marriage is going very strong, Cassandra now works as a Crisis Counselor for the Red cross, Their daughter is full of life and is always happy no matter what.

Their daughter has a bright future ahead. David adores his daughter and is very very protective of her, Cassandra adores her daughter and is protective as well (in a good way) David and Cassandra remained devoted to their family always and forever.

FIN


End file.
